


Camping Trip!

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Stora - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora have a cute moment, that he couldn't stop thinking about, Stiles sits at lunch with Scott, Isaac soon after joins them and teases Stiles about liking Cora, but good came out of it, Isaac gave Stiles the idea to invite Cora on their camping trip that they have been planning, but he didn't know if he could even ask, but somehow he manages to ask and she amazingly said yes, only if her friend could go, and Stiles couldn't say no, so he picks them up before meeting at Lydia's house to meet up with everyone else to leave for the camping site!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I will when you will"

"Hey!" Stiles said to his best friend, as he sat down outside at a picnic table next to Scott who already had his food.  
"Hey Stiles" Scott said, he turned to face his best friend!  
"I, I ran into Cora earlier" Stiles admitted as he opened his drink.  
"Yea?" Scott said, a grin slowly started to grow on his face.  
"Like, I actually ran into her." Stiles said.  
Scott giggled a little,"Aw."  
"Come on dude."Stiles said, he was a little embarrassed about it, he had only told Scott when they were both drunk that he liked Cora, he knew Scott wouldn't say anything but Stiles still made him promise not too.  
"Sorry dude, I just can't see you liking her" Scott said, he looked up at Stiles, with a small half smile on his face.  
"I don't understand it either." Stiles said, he was picking at his fingers. "Please don't tell anyone, even Allison."  
"I told you, I wouldn't!" Scott said, he held out his pinkie. "Here"  
Stiles just looked at him funny "Really dude?" he asked.  
"Just do it" Scott said, he held it out more.  
"Fine" Stiles said as he held out his pinkie. "Thanks"  
"What happened though" Scott asked, as he took a drink.  
"Well, she told me to watch where I was going" Stiles said, he started to play with his food.  
"But like it wasn't like she was upset or anything." Stiles added, looking off into space.  
"What are you saying?" Scott asked with his eye brow raised.  
"Why do I have to have feeling for her" He laid his face in his hands."afurbiuve" He mumbled.  
"If people could control their feelings, I'm pretty sure no one would have feelings for anyone." Scott said.  
"True" Stiles said. "Why dose she have to be so rude?"  
"She is a Hale, I know but can't she just try and be a little less rude?" Stiles added, as he looked up at Scott.  
"Scott" Isaac walked up to their table. "You heard from Derek?"  
"No, why?" Scott asked, he had a confused look on his face. "Isn't he still in Mexico?"  
"Mexico?" Isaac asked.  
"Yea, he went to Mexico with Peter to find someone or something." Scott said.  
"Oh." Isaac said, as he sat down next to Scott.  
Isaac looked at Stiles. "So, Stiles."  
Stiles raised his eye brow at Isaac.  
"Have you asked out Cora yet?" Isaac asked.  
Stiles was taking a drink at the time, causing him to spit it out back into his cup. "What, what are you talking about"  
He tried to play it off.  
"Yeah." Isaac said with a smirk on his face."You know what I'm talking about."  
"W-Why would I ask out Cora?" Stiles asked. "She doesn't like me and I don't like her."  
"Yeah" Isaac repeated. "So, what's your plan for your date?" he added.  
"Dude, I don't know what you are talking about." Stiles said, he knew he wasn't playing it off too well.  
"Movie and dinner?" Isaac was listing off other ideas. "So what are you thinking?"  
Stiles was biting his lip, looking at his food.  
"Could just go for a walk in the park" Isaac finished.  
"What.." Stiles didn't even know what to say now.  
"What even makes you think that?" Stiles looked at Isaac." It's not true at all but why do you think that" He asked.  
Isaac laughed. "Really? Scott can even see that you like her" Isaac said.  
Scott stuffed tons of food into his mouth.  
"I can't stand her" Stiles said, which was a little true but he did like her, he didn't know why  
but he did really like her, for some strange reason, he did.  
"Whatever" Isaac said, he still had a smirk on his face.  
"I thought you had a thing with Lydia still." Isaac said.  
"Why are you acting like this?" Stiles asked. "Why do you even care about whatever it is your doing"  
"Oh, I don't" Isaac said, he had a silly smile on his face."I just like making you uncomfortable."  
Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh piss off."  
"Scott?" Isaac said, he was looking at Scott, who was still stuffing his mouth with his food to the point it was falling  
out of his mouth onto his plate.  
"You know something, don't you?" Isaac asked. "Something about Cora perhaps?"  
Scott kept eating, Isaac's eyes widened.  
"It is, isn't it?" Isaac said, looking over at Stiles.  
"Ah, thanks."Stiles said, slamming his face on to the table into his arms.  
"Scott tell me now" Isaac said.  
Scott shook his head. "nuhnu" He mumbled.  
Stiles closed his eyes and just starting to think about Cora, and the little moment they had earlier.  
Stiles ran into Cora, he couldn't stop in time to get out of the way.  
"Watch where your going dork-face" Cora growled.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be walking in the middle of the sidewalk" Stiles barked back, as her fixed his backpack.  
"I walked in the middle, HAH" Cora rolled her yes, she walked away making sure she ran into Stiles' shoulder."Later dork"  
"Yea, Hale" Stiles said under his breathe.  
"Hah!" Cora fake laughed loud enough to tell Stiles, she heard him.  
Stiles turned around and walked towards his School, he had a small grin on his face, his heard was beating  
really fast, he hated feeling like this, he wish he understood why he liked her so much, well other then the fact that she was  
beautiful, and a bad-ass and has a cute smiles and an adorable sweet side thought she hardly ever shows it, she was more then just a bad-ass  
or a Hale to him, she was special and Stiles loves it.  
"Hey Stilinski" Cora called from be hide him, Stiles turned around to see Cora about maybe 35 ft away from him.  
"Hale" He called back to her.  
"Stop walking in the middle." She called back.  
"I will when you will" Stiles called back at her/  
Stiles heard her giggled, he watched her move more to the left of the sidewalk, Stiles turned around to keep walking, and also moved more to the  
left side of the walkway.  
Stiles loved moments like that with her, just real moments like that, she just always made him love and hate her at the same time, Stiles was becoming happy  
that he had strong feelings for her.  
"Stiles" Isaac snapped his fingers in front of Stiles' face.  
"What?" Stiles forgot he was still at the table with Scott and Isaac.  
"Where were you?" Scott asked, he didn't have food in his mouth anymore.  
"Huh?" Stiles asked, he was so lost in thinking about Cora, he had totally forgotten the pres-taint time.  
"You alright dude?" Scott asked.  
"Yea, sorry." Stiles didn't want to talk about it with them, not even Scott.  
"What were you thinking about? Isaac asked, he had been looking back and forth from Scott and Stiles.  
"School stuff" Stiles lied, he again didn't want to tell them the truth.  
"School stuff?" Isaac repeated. He had his eye brow raised once again.  
"Yea, I have a test later today." Stiles tired to quickly think of something.  
"Which class?" Isaac asked, he knew he wasn't telling the truth.  
"H-H-History" Stiles stuttered, he knew wasn't selling it.  
"Dude, we have a History test today, I totally forgot" Scott asked, trying to help him out.  
"I.." Stiles knew Scott was trying to help and all but he didn't know what to do now.  
"You?" Isaac was starting to get confused as-well.  
"Om my fucking god, I lied okay." Stiles said, he hated how Isaac was looking at him.  
"Can we just change the subject?" Scott asked.  
"Yes please!" Stiles said, he finally took a drink of his soda.  
"Do we know where the campsite is?" Isaac asked.  
"Yes, it's close to the border, about a mile or so out." Scott said, they and the others, were planning a camping trip.  
"Yo, Stiles you know who you should ask?" Isaac chuckled.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, he got his phone out to make a list of stuff to buy and bring.  
"Allison and Lydia are getting food and other stuff like that" Stiles told them.  
"Okay, we can go buy some tents and tables" Scott said, they all nodded in agreement."We can also bring the firewood and lighters"  
"Are Danny and Ethan meeting us there?" Isaac asked, he was taking some of Stiles chips off of his plate. "We don't have much room if they aren't."  
"Yes, they are meeting us there." Stiles said.  
"Okay." Scott said, I mean Stiles, we could ask Cora to go.." Scott added, he was biting his lip.  
Stiles looked at his best friend "Dude"  
"What?" Scott asked, hhe was trying to talk quite.  
"Lets just go and get the tents" Stiles said, he got up and walked towards the parking lot, Scott and Isaac followed behind a little ways back.  
"Come on Stiles, why not ask her" Isaac asked.  
"Why do you even care about my lov.." Stiles stopped himself, he knew he basically just told them he liked her.  
"Ahhuh awh" Isaac said, he had a huge smirk on his face.  
"Just don't" Stiles said, he felt his face get a little red.  
"Stiles." Scott tried to talk to him but he kept walking towards his Jeep."Sorry."  
Stiles jumped into his Jeep, Isaac quickly jumped into the back seat, and Scott jumped into the passenger seat.  
"Where are we going?" Scott asked, he watched as Stiles drive out of the School parking lot and get onto the main road.  
"Kmart" Stiles said, he was still uneasy and red. "We need 6 tents right?"  
"Yea" Isaac said, he could tell he upset Stiles a little.  
"I just want to know why you care or whatever this is" Stile said to Isaac.  
"Cause it gets old seeing you play tic tack toe" Isaac said "Just ask her to come camping."  
"It can't hurt" Scott said.  
"I'll think about it" Stiles said, he didn't even mean to say it out loud.  
"Really?!" Scott asked, a smile grew on his face.  
"Yea.." Stiles said, he used the mirror to look back at Isaac, who also had a grin on his face.


	2. "Creepydorkface"

Stiles pulled into the Kmart parking lot, Stiles,Scott and Isaac went inside to grab the tents and tables,sleeping bags, and other camping stuff.   
Stiles dropped Scott and Isaac off at Scott's house, Isaac was still staying with him, so it made driving easier for Stiles, he started to drive home, he had to pick them up  
at 5 the next day.   
Stiles was 15 minutes away from his house, he wanted to grab some food before going home, after he got his food, on his way back home he was someone walking.   
He slowed down once he saw that it was Cora, "Hey Hale" He said, as he pulled closer to the sidewalk, driving slowly.   
Cora jumped a little, "Oh yeah CreepyDorkface." She said, she just kept walking, Stiles was slowly following her.   
"Why you out so late?" Stiles asked her, it was already dark out.   
"Baking a cake" Cora said, sarcasm was strong in her voice.   
"Why are you out walking this late?" Stiles asked, he got closer to the sidewalk.   
"To get places" Cora said, she rolled her eyes.   
"Right, do you want a ride?" Stiles asked, he didn't know why she didn't just get a car, Peter had all that money, Stiles' thought he would lend her some.   
"I can walk." Cora said, her eyes were sparkling from the stars and the moon.   
"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.  
"My Hotel." Cora said.  
"Let me give you a ride, I wanted to ask you something anyways" He pushed opened the door for her.   
Cora sighed and walked over to the Jeep, "Fine" She climbed inside. "Just to the Beacon Hotel" she said to Stiles. "What did you want to ask anyways?"   
"Well" Stiles got back onto the road. "Everyone is going on a camping trip this weekend, we leave tomorrow, I know it's a little last minute but I just wondered if you would   
want to go" Stiles said, he couldn't believe he did though.   
"Where are you going?" Cora asked, she seemed interested.   
"Out towards the border" Stiles said, he was looking at the road.   
"When are you leaving?" Cora asked.   
"Tomorrow at 6ish" Stiles replied, he turned off the AC.   
"Why would I want to go?" Cora asked him, Stiles' heart dropped, Cora looked at him then turned back to look out her window.   
"I-I don't know" Stiles admitted. "I just thought I'd ask.."   
"Can I bring a friend?" Cora asked. "She is coming in town."   
"Uhh, yea sure!" Stiles said. "You both can ride with Allison and Lydia, or one of you can ride with them and one with the guys. It's up too you."   
"Well, I'll ride with you then" Cora said.   
"Oh, really?" Stiles was a little surprised. "You don't think your friend would be upset?"  
"She'll like Allison and Lydia, she is like both of them combined" Cora said, she smiled.   
"Is she a" Stiles started to ask but Cora cut him off.   
"No, but she knows about all of it." Cora said. "She is very sweet!"  
"Okay, I'll pick you both up at like 4:30?" Stiles asked.   
"Sure, I'll bring a tent and stuff for Devon and I." Cora said, she rolled down the window on her side.   
"Alright!" Stiles said with a smile!  
"Okay!" Cora said, she looked at Stiles through the mirror on her side. "Hey."   
"Stiles looked over at her. "Yeah?" he asked.   
"Thanks for asking" She said, she looked back out of the window.   
Stiles pulled into the Hotel parking lot.   
"Thanks for the ride too, I will see you tomorrow, I guess!" Cora got out of the Jeep, she stood at the window.   
"Anytime you need a ride, I have a Jeep." Stiles grinned.   
"Yeah, I see that." Cora said, while she rolled her eyes.   
"See you tomorrow!" Stiles said.   
"Bye Dork!" Cora said, she tapped the jeep door and started to walk away.  
"Bye Hale" Stiles spoke a little louder so she could her him while she walked towards her ground.   
Stiles watched her walk into her hotel room and close the door.   
Stiles drove out off the parking lot, happy as a bee on a flower, he couldn't believe she wanted to go.  
Now he just had to deal with Isaac's dumb comments, he drove home and showered and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry! I have to third chapter in works! :)   
> Any ideas please comment them and I'll try and work it into the story!


	3. "So, You're the Stiles, Cora talks al...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and it's longer which is always fun! :P  
> Shout out to H! Much love, thanks for all your wonderful comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Stiles woke up to his phone going off, he'd over slept, it was 9:30 and he was suppose to get up at 7:30, he got up after he laid there for a little longer, brushed his teeth  
and got dressed, and went down stairs to make some toast.   
"Good morning!" His dad said, he was at the table eating some eggs and toast.   
"Ah, morning dad!" Stiles greeted his father.   
"Hows everything going with the plans?" He asked his son.   
"Good, so much to do though" Stiles said, he sat down to put some jam on his toast. "Cora is going."   
"Oh, really?" His dad gave him a look.   
"What?" Stiles asked him.   
"Oh, nothing." He smirked.   
"What's this grin for?" Stiles asked, he began to eat his food.   
"Nothing" His father said, trying to remove the smile but failing too.   
"Fine" Stiles said, he took his plate and went up stairs.   
"Stiles?" His dad called.   
"Nothing" Stiles said.   
"Stiles." His father called again.   
"I have to pack" Stiles said, he knew what his dad was was talking about, he told his dad that he started to like a girl, but he never told him who.   
"Okay." His dad called back at him.   
He packed and took the stuff outside to his Jeep, He soon after called Scott and told him about Cora coming, Scott was surprised, Isaac was at a lost for words, he didn't think Stiles would   
actually do it.   
"She is bring a friend though" Stiles told them.   
"Alright, well see you later." Scott said.   
"See you man" Stiles said, they hung up and walked back inside.   
Stiles had to leave to go pick up Cora and Devon, he said good bye and hugged his dad and grabbed his car keys and drove off.   
He got to the hotel and parked, he walked up to Cora's room door and knocked.   
Devon answered the door, "Hello?" her voice was quite and shy, she had long brown curly hair, her eyes were very bright blue, her skin was pretty pale, freckles cover her face,   
she had a beautiful smile.   
"Hi, I'm Stiles." He said.   
"Oh, come in!" She smiled and moved out of the way so he could come in.   
"Thanks!" He grinned, and walked.   
"So, you're the Stiles, Cora talks alo...." Devon got cut of by Cora speaking loudly.   
"Hey Dorkface" Cora said, her voice was sharp but sweet.   
"Hale" Stiles said, with a fake smile.   
Devon went over to help Cora zip up her backpack, by sitting on it.   
"Are you two ready?" Stiles asked, awkwardly standing in the middle of Cora's Hotel room.   
"Yes!" Devon said,her voice was sweet and soft.   
"Okay!" Stiles said, Still kinda unsure what to do.   
"Hey Stilinski, why don't you make yourself useful and help carry stuff out." Cora said, she had her backpack and   
Devon's on her back.   
"Corrie, don't be so rude" Devon said, she bit her lip, picking up a couple sleeping bags.   
Stiles already liked Devon but for some reason, Cora had his heart skipping beats, even if she had a hard heart, he just had a thing for Cora Hale, thought he'd admit it to her.   
Cora rolled her eyes "Stiles, could you 'please' make yourself useful and help bring some bags outside?" Cora said in a sarcastic voice.   
Stiles didn't say anything, he just grabbed the tent and blankets, went over to the door and opened it and took the stuff to his Jeep and throw it in the back,   
Cora followed Devon with stuff in their arms, Stiles helped them put it in the back in his Jeep, "Is that all?" He asked them.   
"Yes" Cora said, she went to close her hotel room door, and locked it.   
"Okay, we gotta go get Scott and Isaac" Stiles said, he pushed the passenger seat up so one of them could get back there easier,   
Devon was the one to jumped back there, Cora fixed the   
seat and jumped in the passenger seat, Stiles closed the door for Cora and walked around to the drivers seat, jumped in and started it up.   
"So, what are the riding plans" Devon asked, looking up at them.   
"Well, it's up to you guys" Stiles said.   
"Huh?" Devon asked, her voice sounded confused but still soft and shy.   
"You can ride with Allison and Lydia, or one of you with them, and the other with us" Stiles explained, while he made a left turn.   
"Cora, what do you want to do?" Devon asked, looking over at her best friend.  
Stiles was confused, he would have thought Cora would have talked to Devon about this before.  
"I'm good with whatever" Cora said, she looked back at her.   
"That doesn't help" Devon giggled!  
"That's Cora for you" Stiles whispered, with a chuckle.  
"Coming for you, that's fucking gold" Cora laughed, looking at him.   
"Considering, you two are really close, I'll ride with the girls" Devon said, she had a smirk on her face.   
"We aren't close" Cora and Stiles said at the same time.   
"Shut up!" They both said at the same time again, "No, you!" happened once again.   
"Yea, I'll ride with the girls" Devon said with a small smile on her face, she saw that they had something, plus Cora talked about him some much,   
which made it more clear to her.   
"Oh, alright" Cora said, she looked out the window, she didn't know how she felt about it, she kinda wanted to ride with Devon and Stiles but it wasn't an option.   
"How far are we from, who was it? Scotty?" Devon asked.   
"About 10 minutes, and it's Scott" Stiles smiled, looking at her through the mirror.   
"Okay, is Allison and Lydia going to be there?" She asked.   
"No, we are meeting them at Lydia's house" Stiles said.   
"Alright" Devon said, she kept seeing Cora glanced over at Stiles, but look away in time so he wouldn't see.   
"What do you have planned?" Cora asked. "We just going camping?"   
"Well, Isaac wanted to make a stop at the Kings theme park the next day, that's all I know right now." Stiles told them.   
"How long will we be staying at the campsite?" Devon asked.   
"3-4 days, or how long everyone can/wants to stay." Stiles said.  
"Oh okay" Devon said.   
"How long you staying in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked Devon.   
"I don't know, I don't really have anywhere to go so" Devon said, "I like it here though"   
"Devon, how's your sis.." Cora started to ask but stopped herself.   
Devon coughed, she looked out the Jeep back window,"Rosa"  
"Dammit, Devon, I'm so sorry." Cora somehow forgot that her sister went missing 4 years ago." I don't know why I asked that" She looked back at her bestfriend.   
"Dev, I'm really sorry"  
"Corrie, it's okay!" Devon said.   
"Stiles was confused, but he knew he shouldn't say anything.  
"Dev, I, can't believe I said that, I'm sorry" Cora said once again.   
"Corrie, I'm fine, it's alright really" Devon said, she had a sadden look on her face, but she seemed fine at the same time.   
"I,I can't believe, I asked you that" Cora hit her head on the window.   
"Cora, really it's okay!" Devin tired to get her to stop.   
"No, it's not" Cora began to hit her head on the glass window harder.  
"Stiles touched Cora's shoulder, "Hey, stop hurting yourself" he said, his voice was soft and filled with worry.   
"Cora, stop!" Devon said again.   
Cora stopped,"I asked you about Rosa...I, sorry" she said.   
"Cora, really it's alright, really you aren't the first to forget." Devon said with a shy smile.   
"But you are my best friend, I just.." Cora said, she felt so bad.   
"Hey!" Stiles said, he turned to look at Cora.   
She looked at him, "What?" her voice was actually soft.   
Devon was watching them, she saw there was definitely something there, even if they didn't want to admit it.  
"Don't beat yourself up" Stiles said, he didn't know what happened but he knew about what Cora was going through.   
"Stiles, you don't even know what's going on" Cora said.   
"My sister went missing 4 years ago" Devon told him "Never found her"   
"I'm so sorry Devon" Stiles said, he felt bad for her.   
"No, it's okay, I just thought you should know what was going on" Devon said.   
"Thanks for telling me" Stiles smiled.   
"We, we are here" Stiles said, he pulled into Scott's drive way.   
"Let's get going then" Cora said, she opened her door, jumped out and moved the seat forwards so Devon could get out, once Devon jumped out, Cora hugged her. "I'm sorry"   
"Dude, it's okay!" Devon said, she smiled and hugged her back.   
Stiles was walking up to Scott's door "Scott, we are here" Stiles called.   
"One second" Scott called from the garage.   
Stiles walked over to the big garage door, it opened, Scott and Isaac were packing some stuff up.   
"Hey guys!" Stiles said.   
"Hey bro!" Scott said, he dragged some bags out into the drive way.   
"I see Cora said yes" Isaac said, even though he already knew that she said yes.   
Cora looked over when she heard her name "What?" she called, her voice was back to hard and loud.   
"Hey Cora!" Scott said, trying to help from an awkward conversation.   
"Hello" She replied, she walked over to them, Devon followed her and stood behind her, trying to hide.   
Isaac gave Stiles a look, Stiles just rolled his eyes, Stiles was learning from Cora.  
Isaac saw Devon, hiding behind Cora, he kinda stopped in his tracks, she was so stunning he thought to himself, Stiles saw him looking at her.   
"That's Devon" Stiles told him, Isaac snapped out of it.   
Cora and Stiles both saw Isaac stop looking at her when Stiles said something.   
"Hi" Isaac said, his voice was kinda shy.  
"H-hi!"Devon's voice was sweet and shy, Cora turned around to looked at her, it was different shy this time though, Devon saw her looking at her,   
she looked down at her feet blushing.   
"Stiles, Adien is coming also, Either asked him and he said sure, so just telling you" Scott said.  
"Ughh, great" Stiles said.   
"Don't like Adien?" Devon asked.   
"Bad blood" Cora said, she was still looking at her best friend.   
"Why is he going then?" Devon asked, confused.   
"Lydia and Ethan is his brother" Scott said.   
"Oh, Devon, this is Scott" Stiles pointed to his best friend, "and that's dumb-ass is Isaac" he pointed to him.   
Isaac just rolled his eyes and flashed a fake smile at Stiles.   
"Thanks" Devon said to Stiles, she was a little confused, but she found herself looking at Isaac a lot.   
"Are we still going to Lydia's?" Scott asked.   
"Yes" Stiles said.   
Stiles helped Scott and Isaac put their stuff in the trunk.   
"Stiles, Can we talk?" Cora asked him...


	4. "No comment."

"Stiles, Can we talk?" Cora asked him.   
"Uh, yea what's up?" they walked off away from the others.   
"You know, I don't really say this often but thank you" Cora said.   
"F-f-for what?" Stiles asked.   
"On the way here, when you told me not to beat myself up for asking Devon about her missing sister.." Cora said,"I don't know why but  
I felt the need to say thank you"   
"You don't need to thank me, I've done something like that before, and had it happen to me" Stiles said.   
"Yea,same!" Cora said, "Anyways thanks"   
"Well, I don't know if I should say you're welcome or no problem." Stile smiled.   
Cora giggled, "You're welcome is fine!  
"You're welcome then!" Stiles said!   
"You notice Devon and Isaac?" Stiles asked.   
"Yes, she is a shy person, but I've never seen her like that before." Cora grinned, somehow her hand and Stiles' touched for a long moment.   
"Lets go back to the other" Cora said.   
"Yeah" Stiles agreed, thought he didn't really want to.   
Stiles loved the moments like that, What Stiles didn't know was Cora did too.   
"What are we doing about sitting?" Scott and Isacc were talking to each other.   
Devon was standing away from them, she looked kinda scared or at-least just really shy.   
"Dev" Cora asked, as she walked over to her. "You alright?"   
"yeah, just don't really know what to do" She said to her best friend.   
"Dev, just breathe!" She could hear her heart racing, Cora put her hand on her hand."Just calm down and breathe"She smiled at her friend.   
"I'm just the weird strange shy girl" Devon said, looking down, trying to focus on her breathing.   
"Hey, you are awesome!" Cora said!"You shouldn't be worried about what these people think of you, they are the weird strange ones!"  
"I just" Devon started to say but didn't finish.   
"You think Isaac is hot, don't you" Cora asked grinning at Devon.   
Devon's face grew bright red.   
Cora giggled,"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything" she spoke quickly.   
"Well, if you do, I'll tell Stil..."Devon started to say but Cora cut her off.  
"OKayyyy!" Cora's face turned a shade of pink. "You evil."  
"You started it" Devon bit her lip. "Stora.." she whispered.  
"Hey Isaac" Cora called over at him.   
"Nonono, please, I'm sorry" Devon begged, her voice was really high and squeaky.   
"Yeah?" He looked over at them.  
"Where are you silly scarfs? Cora smirked, as she saw Devon exhale.   
Stiles clapped and chuckled!"Yess!"  
"Wanna hear a funny story?" Iscca started. "Stiles actually"   
"OKAY!" Stiles spoke over him "All packed up, let's get going" he finished.   
Isaac smiled to himself.   
"So, where is everyone sitting?"Scott asked.   
"Shot gun!" Cora called, Devon elbowed her in the side.  
"Coraaa" she added.   
"Ugh, fine I'll ride in back" Cora grumbled.  
"Thanks!" Devon said, she didn't want to ride in the back with two guys she just met.   
"Okay, Isaac, Cora and Devon ride in the back?" Scott said.   
"Alright" Cora said, she let Devon get in first so she didn't have to ride in the middle, Cora jumped in after Devon, then Isaac followed once Cora sat down.   
Scott fixed the seat and climbed in, Stiles ran to close the garage door, then ran and jumped in his Jeep.  
"Hey, Stiles, Allison and Lydia only have one seat available" Scott announced.   
"We already have that planned" Stiles said. "Well at-least to my knowledge."  
"Oh, alright, what's the plan?" He asked him.   
"Devon is going to ride with Allison and Lydia" Stiles told Scott.   
"Okay, that works, Cora is with us then right?" Scott wanted to make sure.   
"Yes" Stiles nodded.   
"Alright, I'll tell Ally" Scott said, as he typed on his phone.  
Stiles kept looking at Cora through his mirror, he also saw Devon and Isaac sneaking looks at each other.   
"Stiles turn around" Scott said. "We are meeting at Allison's not Lydia's."  
"Dammit" Stiles said, making a sharp u-turn running off the road a little, causing Cora and Devon to bump into Isaac."Why did Lydia tell me her house?"  
"I don't know but we are going to Ally's" Scott said, holding on to his door handle."She says the plan was always to meet at Allison's house."  
"Well, tell them we are going to be a little late now" Stiles said, getting back onto the road fully.  
"Alright" Scott said, as he texted Allison back.  
"Nice Job Stilksi!" Cora said, with a smirk on her face.  
"Don't you start Hale" Stiles said looking back at her using the mirror.  
"Why do you call each other by their last name?" Devon asked.  
Isaac laughed, Scott was still texting but a smile grew on his face, all three of them were waiting on a answer.   
"Huh?" Devon said, still waiting for a reply.  
"What do you mean?" Cora asked.   
"You guys call each other by their last name, why do you do that?" Devon said, she was grinning at Cora.  
"Stiles, why aren't you saying anything?" Isaac asked.   
"Hum?" Stiles asked, not knowing what else to do.  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" Isaac repeated.  
"I'm driving, don't talk to me" Stiles quickly said.   
"Cora?" Devon asked. "What's your answer?"  
"No comment" Cora said, as she elbowed Devon.   
"No comment?" Devon repeated in a question tone.  
"No comment" Cora repeated, she was looking at Stiles through the mirror, she'd see him looking back at her, then quickly look away.  
"Oh come on" Devon said.  
"So, Devon" Cora didn't even need to say anymore.  
"Alright, fine forget I asked." Devon said, knowing what she would have said.  
"Forget what?" Cora grinned.  
"How far are we?" Isaac asked Stiles, he really didn't want Devon to leave, he liked her.  
"Not far" Stiles told Isaac.  
Scott's phone started to ring, "Hello?" He said as he answered it.  
"What?" Scott said over the phone. "Alright, see you there b" He hung up the phone.  
"We are meeting them at the diner now" Scott said.   
Stiles slammed on the breaks causing everyone to lunge forward."What." He said, his voice was dry.  
"The diner." Scott said.  
"But."   
"It's closer then Ally's house, just turn left at the second light." Scott explained.  
"Why do they have to keep changing the plans?" Stiles mumbled to himself.  
"Well, they want food." Scott said.  
Stiles finally pulled into the Diner parking lot, and parked next to Lydia's car, and helped Devon and Cora out.   
"Not going to help me out?" Isaac teased.  
"You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle it by yourself" Stiles said, making Cora grin.  
"Heh" Isaac faked a laugh.   
"Devon, lets go in" Cora said, grabbing Devons hand.  
"Okay!" She followed her!  
"Hi!" Allison waved to them!  
They walked over to their table!  
"Hey!" Cora said, she pulled Devon over to them. "This is Devon"   
"Hi Devon! I'm Allison, and she's Lydia!" Allison said, with a smile on her face!   
Lydia smiled at her, "Your shoes." Lydia looked at her. "Where did you get your shoes?"   
"I think you'll be fine" Cora said to Devon with a smile.  
"I actually ordered them online from.." Devon started to say, Lydia pulled her to sit down, as Cora walked back over to the guys, she didn't really want to talk about shoes.  
"Devon okay with Allison and Lydia?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes, they will be fine" Cora laughed.  
"Well, I guess we can go now or wait and eat." Scott said.  
"Let's eat" Isaac said, they all nodded in agreement, and went inside and sat down next to the girls, they all ordered and waited for their food.  
"So, Devon where are you from?" Allison asked, trying to help the silence.  
"Only 7 hours away." Devon said, her voice was so quite and shy.  
"You have any siblings?" Lydia asked, looking at her.  
Cora looked at Devon, "Dev?"   
"You okay?" Lydia asked her.  
Devon looked ill, she quickly got up out of her seat and ran out of the building, Cora imminently jumped up and ran after her. Isaac looked worred, he thought about going after her as well but  
he didn't know her very well yet, Stiles just sat there looking down.   
"Dev!" Cora called as she ran after her best friend.   
"I'm fine" Devon stopped, she dropped to her knees, she started to throw up, they were behind a car so no one could see them.   
Cora catch up to her into to fall to the ground and hold her hair back. "Dev" Cora said in a soft voice. "Shhh, breathe"  
Devon had tears running down her face, she started to sob a little.   
"Shh Dev!" Cora whispered in her ear. "You have to breathe."  
Devon stopped puking, she feel back into Cora's arms, Cora hugged her from behind.   
"I.." Devon tried to say but she could hardly breathe still.  
"Don't say anything Dev, just focus on your breathing." Cora said. She looked behind her to see the others walking outside of the Diner.  
"It's okay!" Cora said. Still holding onto her, she remembered all the other times when they were younger when Devon had attacks, Cora was always there for her, she knew what to do by now to make her feel better, and what Stiles didn't know, soon to be lucky for him as-well! :P   
Devon slowly regained her breathing and calmed down. "I'm sorry" Devon said."I haven't had a panic attack in so long, I don't know why.."  
"Devon, hey, it's alright, don't be sorry!" Cora said, she hugged her tighter.  
"I don't know what caused it is the thing" Devon said, She could breathe better now, and was able to speak.  
"Yes, you do" Cora said, she looked at Devon!  
Devon saw that everyone was outside watching them.  
"Nonono" Devon said, she started to have a hard time breathing again. Cora looked back at the other.  
"Devon they are understanding people, don't worry about them" Cora said, with a soft smile on her face.  
"Isaac is going to think I'm a mess now." Devon whispered mainly to herself.  
Cora giggled."He will understand, he has his own problems, he will understand, trust me, they all will" Cora said to her.  
"What do you mean?" Devon asked looking at her.  
"What is for him to tell you."  
"Like Stiles?" Devon asked, Cora told her a little bit about Stiles' past but not everything Cora knew.  
Cora shook her head, "No."   
"You okay now?" Cora asked.   
"Yes, thank you Cor, like always you helped me!" Devon said with a smile.  
"You were always there for me!" Cora said, she smiled back at her."You ready to go back?"  
"Y-yeah!" Devon said, she whipped her tears away and followed Cora back to the others.  
"You got any gum?" Devon asked Cora.  
"I actually have one left" She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and handed it to her.  
"Thanks, you're the best!" Devon said!  
As they walked up to the others, Stiles was the first to say something.  
"You okay Devon?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes, I'm really sorry." Devon said, back to her normal shy voice.  
"You don't need to be sorry" Allison said, with a soft smile."You sure you are okay?"  
"Yes, just a panic attack" Devon admitted.   
"Panic attack" Lydia asked, without thinking.  
"You calmed down pretty quick." Stiles said, he always had a hard time with his."You need anything?" He asked.  
"Thanks but I'm okay" Devon said, she had a shy smile on her face, she kept looking at Isaac.  
"Come on, we need to get some water in you." Cora said, she lead her back into the diner.  
"Isaac opened the door for them. "Thanks" Devon said to him, he smiled at her.  
Stiles' elbowed him when he walked inside, "Thanks Boo" Stiles teased.  
"You shut up" Isaac called after him.   
Allison,Lydia and Scott followed with Isaac behind them.  
After Cora made Devon drink a whole cup of water, "Devon, if you don't want to go anymore, we don't have to" Cora said to her.  
Stiles' and Isaac's hearts dropped when she said it.  
"No, no I want to go" Devon said.  
"Are you sure?" Cora asked.  
"Yes, I need the fresh air" Devon said, her and Isaac made eye contact for the forth time since they came back inside.  
"Okay, if you are sure" Cora said.   
"I am!" Devin said.   
"You need anything?" Isaac asked.  
"Oh, um no thank you! Devon smiled at Isaac, she felt her face go pink, she knew Cora was still looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that was a longer chapter, the 5th chapter is going to take a little longer, but nothing longer then a week! I promise that! I hope you all enjoyed, I really like this chapter for some reason, maybe cause it's showing Cora has a really adorable soft side, or maybe cause we learn a little more about Devon, I don't know but I really like it, and I hope you all do as-well!   
> :DDD


	5. "You are my favorite now!" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer then I thought it would, I hope you all enjoy!   
> If you have any ideas you want me to add or anything, let me know in the comments! <3

"Oh, um no thank you! Devon smiled at Isaac, she felt her face go pink.  
He nodded, before he picked up his drink.  
"If you don't mind me asking, and you don't even have to answer, but why'd you have a panic attack" Lydia asked, without really thinking.  
"My." Devon started, as she looked at Cora, who was looking back at her.   
"My sister went missing 5 years ago.." Devon said, she was looking down at the table.   
"I'm so sorry Devon!" Allison said, she looked at her with a kind half smile.   
"Me too" Isaac and Lydia said.   
'It's okay, I'm getting over it, just flash backs every once in a while, overwhelms me." Devon said.   
"I understand that, I'm sorry" Isaac said, Stiles nodded.   
"We should get going" Scott said, he had a kind look on his face though, he felt bad for having to say it."If you are okay Devon."   
"I'm good, let's go!" She had a soft smile on her face, her voice was quite like normal.   
"Let's change ride plans, Devon ride with Cora and Stiles and Isaac and I'll ride with Allison and Lydia." Scott said, "If everyone is okay with that."  
"I'm okay with it!" Devon said, she wanted to stay with Cora anyways plus she got to ride with Isaac, which made her blush a little.   
"Okay, we will see you at the campsite!" Stiles said.  
Allison, Lydia and Scott went ahead and left, Stiles wanted to let Devon have a little longer to settle, Stiles was sitting next to Devon while Isaac and Cora sat on  
the other side of the table.   
"I"m really okay!" Devon said, she looked better her skin wasn't as pale.   
"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked her, then quickly added "I know it helps sometimes."   
"Maybe later, thanks though!" Devon said, she had a shy small smile on her face. "Don't feel like talking about it right now, I'm sorry"   
"No,no don't be sorry!" Stiles said, he looked over at Cora, who was looking at him, smiling.   
"What?" He mouthed, Cora shock her head, with the same smile on her face.   
"Well, are we ready?" Cora asked, looking at them.   
"I am." Devon said.   
"Let's get going then!" Stiles said, they threw away their trash and made their way out side to the parking lot, Devon and Isaac jumped in the back of the Jeep,   
Cora fixed the seat again and climbed in and quickly put on her seat belt, Stiles closed the door for Cora and walked over to his side.   
"Okay, who goes nothing!" Stiles drove off, they made their way on the high way.   
"How far out are we?" Cora asked Stiles, looking at Stiles' phone.   
"7 hours out" Stiles said, he kept looking over at Cora.   
"Well, on that note, let me know when we are there" Cora said, turning to her side, she was facing Stiles, her back was turned to the window, she closed her eyes.   
"Yea, Yea alright." Stiles said, he looked at her with a small smile on his face.   
"So, Devon where do you live?" Isaac asked, trying to make conversation.   
"I'm kinda all over the place, Cora is letting me crash with her for a while, but I don't want to take advantage over her or anything." Devon said, she was looking down at her hands.   
"You don't go to school?" Isaac asked, turning to her.  
"What can they teach me that's going to actually help me in the real world, but I home-school myself, kinda a long story." Devon said. "Do you?"   
"I, I kinda have to" Devon said, he started to think about his dad and everything, darkness filled his eyes.   
"Why do you have to?" Devon asked, Isaac didn't reply though, Devon saw he started to shake a little so she put her hand on top of his.  
"W-What?" he jumped, "Sorry!"  
"That's okay, what's wrong?" Devon whispered.   
Isaac was going to talk to her about everything but he saw Stiles and Cora, "Um, nothing" he coughed.   
Devon saw her was looking at the others, "We can talk later, if you want." She whispered to him, only loud enough that he could hear her.  
Isaac smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"  
Cora opened her eyes, she hadn't slept, she could hear Stiles' heartbeat, she heard it skip a beat when he saw she was "Awake" Cora fought a smile.   
Stiles sometimes forgets that she is a werewolf and she can hear more then him.   
"I hate long car rides" Cora said, as she sat up in her seat.   
"At-least you don't have to drive, you can nap and whatever" Stiles said.   
"I'll drive" Cora said.   
"Yea, you don't even have your licenses, do you?" Stiles asked.   
"Yes, actually I do." Cora said, her voice kinda cracked, but Stiles pretended like he didn't hear it.   
"When did you get it?" Stiles asked.   
"When I turned 17" Cora said, her eyes were squinted a little bit, her mouth started to form a smile.   
"Why don't you have a car" Stiles asked, he kept looking over at her then back at the road.  
"Who said I didn't have a car?" Cora asked, she faced him now.   
"You, wait.." Stiles paused, "You have a car?" Stiles asked." Why do you always walk everywhere then?"   
Devon laughed, "Does he even know you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.   
"What?" Stiles asked, his voice was filled with confusion.   
"I do have a car but I like to walk everywhere." Cora said.   
"Why?" Stiles asked, her turned to her for a small moment, then looked back at the road.  
"Cause it's a small town, and I like to walk." Cora said, she looked out her window.   
"Stiles, you should learn from Cora." Isaac said, he had a smirk slowly growing on his face.   
"You could learn a lot of things for Cora." Devon whispered loud enough were they all hear it.  
"DEV!" Cora whelped, turning back to look at her.  
Devon was biting her lip, Isaac had the greatest look on his face.   
"You are my favorite now." Isaac said to Devon, not even meaning too..  
Devon blushed.   
"Well..It's true though" Devon giggled, her face was still pink.   
"Okay, let's change the subject now." Cora said.   
"I know something we can talk about." Isaac said, looking at Stiles through the mirror.  
"OR!" Stiles said loudly, he turned on the radio, "We can listen to some music."   
Isaac laughed. "You sure Stiles?" He called over the radio.  
Devon giggled.   
"Okay, how about we listen to some non shitty music." Cora said, turning down the radio.   
"Hey, what do you mean shitty music, this is good music" Stiles said, turning it back up.  
"So, you've gone deaf all of a sudden Stilinski?" Cora asked.   
"Actually Hale, I think you're the deaf one." Stiles said.   
Stiles and Cora both started to laugh, Isaac and Devon were both confused.   
"You guys are so weird." Devon said, "You are perf.."  
Cora cut her off. "So dorkface, how much longer do we have?"   
"6 hours left." Stiles aid, he tried not to smile.  
"So how did you and Devon meet?" Stiles asked Cora.   
"Well that's a long story." Cora said, looking back at Devon.   
"How'd you and Isaac meet?" she added.   
"Long story as well." Isaac said.   
"Looks like we have something to talk about later" Cora said.  
"Yea" Stiles said, he had a grin slowly growing.   
"Can I drive?" Cora asked after a long moment.


	6. "If you can do it, I can"

"Can I drive?" Cora asked Stiles.   
Stiles looked at Cora for as long as he could before he had to look back at the road, he raised his eye brow pretty high, like he was unsure of what to do, if he wanted to.  
"You know how to drive a Stick?" Stiles asked.   
"If you can do it, I can" Cora said.   
Stiles smiled, he pulled over on the side of the road and switched seats with Cora.  
Cora looked at everything, she ha never driven a stick before, but if Stiles could do it, why couldn't she?  
She put it in drive and put in in 3rd gear, and killed it, Stiles was trying not to laugh.   
"You shut up before I rip your throat out with my teeth." Cora said.   
Cora put it in 1st gear and started to ride off on onto the road again, she needed to put it in 2nd gear but she wasn't, so Stiles put his hand on top of hers and helped her move  
it to 2nd gear, Isaac and Devon were watching with smiles on their faces.   
Again, Stiles helped Cora move the swifter into 4th gear, but she killed it, luckily no one was behind her, but everyone got jerked forward, Isaac made sure Devon didn't get hurt by holding her so she  
didn't hit the chair in-front of her.   
"Thanks" She giggled, shyly.   
Stiles still had his hand on Cora's, she lost control of the steering wheel and went off the road, and luckily she killed it before they hit a tree. "Shit!" she said, "I'm done" she put it in park  
She got out and when her and Stiles were in front of the jeep, she smacked his hand.  
"Sorry Dev" She saw she was rubbing her neck.   
"It's okay" She giggled, "That's another reason why she doesn't drive."  
"She wasn't that bad" Stiles said.  
"Oh really?" Cora raised her eye brows at him.  
"You should've seen Scott trying to drive it." Stiles said. "It was a mess"  
"Sorry, I almost wrecked your jeep" Cora said.   
"That's okay" Stiles said.   
"Woah!" Isaac said.  
"What?" Cora asked him.  
"I called his Jeep stupid and he almost cut my face off." Isaac said, "So either he is in a good moon, or you are just.." Stiles cut him off.  
"You were going to scratch it with your keys caused I called your scarfs silly." Stiles said.   
"Or Cora's just? Devon asked.   
"Anyone want anything from fast burger?" Stiles asked, trying to change the subject.  
No one replied right away.   
"Well?" Stiles asked.  
"I could go for a sweet tea" Cora said.   
"Me too" Devon said.   
Stiles pulled into the fast burger drive thru, and order them all drinks.   
"Thank you" Devon said.   
"Yea, no problem" Stiles said, he got back on the highway.  
"So Isaac what were you saying?" Cora asked.   
"Nothing." Isaac said, Stiles could breathe now, he thought he'd give Stiles a break for a small moment.  
Stiles' phone started to ring, so Cora answered it for him. "Hello?"   
"Hey, we stopped for a little while, we are at a park" Scott told her.  
"We are still going, we got a late start" Cora said, over the phone.  
"How late?" Scott asked her.   
"An hour?" Cora said back.  
"Okay, let us know when you get there, you'll probably get there before us." Scott said.   
"Okay"  
They hung up, Cora put Stiles' phone down.   
"What did he say?" Stiles asked her.   
"They stopped at a park for a while" Cora said.   
"Alright." Stiles said.   
"They must have gotten car sick or something." Cora said, pointing out.  
"Where are we going to be staying?" Devon asked.   
"A little outside the border, there is a little campsite by a lake" Stiles said, grabbing his phone to look at the map.   
"STILES" Cora called, she grabbed the steering wheel and fixed it just in time as a huge semi-truck honked at them, they started to go into the other lane.  
"Sorry, Sorry" Stiles kept repeating.  
"Give me your phone" Cora demanded, holding her hand out, he gave it to her.  
Everyone was a little shocked.  
"See why you aren't suppose to use your phone, while you drive." Cora said she had a smile on her face.  
"Yea, well" Stiles didn't have a come back.  
"But we are all okay, so that's all that matters" Devon said.   
"Good on you Cora" Isaac said.   
"Stiles, if you need a break from driving, I can for a while." Devon said.   
"You can drive a stick like Hale, or you actually know how to drive a stick?" Stiles asked.   
Cora rolled her eyes. "Stiless" She was about to say but Devon cut her off.  
"I um, actually know how to drive a stick, my jeep is a stick as well" Devon said.   
"You have a jeep too?" Stiles asked!  
"Yes!" Devon said, with a smile on her face.  
One would think Devon and Stiles would like each other but Cora had Stiles' heart as cheesy as it sounds, plus Devon liked Isaac.  
"Oh awesome!" Stiles said!  
"Turn left up here" Cora said, while she pointed at the side road.   
"Okay Stiles said, turning onto the little road.   
"Any one need anything?" He asked, as he drove past stores and fast food places.   
They all said no, as they pasted it all.   
`Four hours later. Stiles started to get really tired, it was already dark out, he was having a real hard time keeping his eyes open, the others all got to nap.   
"Hey, Stiles, do you want me to drive for a while?" Devon asked, looking at him for the back seat.   
"You don't mind?" Stiles asked, he was so tired, he didn't really care, plus he trusted Devon already.   
"Of course not!" Devon said, everything switched seats, Isaac moved up in the passenger seat, while Cora and Stiles climbed in the back seat, Stiles ended up falling asleep  
on Cora's shoulder without meaning too, Cora didn't mind but when she saw Devon looking at them through the mirror, She tired to shove him off, he sat up fast.   
"What happened?" He asked, panicked.  
"Nothing" Cora said with a smirk.   
Stiles fell asleep again a little after, he some how sled back onto Cora's shoulder again, Cora just rolled her eyes but after like 20 minutes or so, she ended up falling  
asleep as well, her head was leaning up against his.   
"Shhppt" Devon whispered to Isaac.   
"Hmm?" He asked, looking at her.   
"Look at them back there" She said back to him, Isaac turned around to see them in the back, Isaac grabbed Stiles phone and took a picture.   
"I wonder what crazy thing they would said about this" Devon said, grinning.   
"Haha, yea" Isaac laughed.   
"Hale, I can't believe you feel asleep on me" Isaac tired to do a voice like Stiles.  
"Stiles, You fell asleep on me first, Dorkface" Devon said in a Cora ish voice.   
"Dweeb" Isaac said, they both laughed.   
"Something like that" Isaac added, laughing still.   
"You see it too, don't you?" Devon asked.   
"Yes, they try so hard to fight it but I know Stiles likes her." Isaac said.   
"It's really not that hard to believe, Cora doesn't stop talking about him, "He's such a dork" "He is so annoy" "Blah blah blah" Ect ect" Devon said.   
"Stiles is the same way, I stopped listening after a way, to be honest." Isaac said.   
"I'm glad you are here" Isaac added, "I don't feel such a lone for some reason"   
Devon smiled, "I'm glad I'm here too, I know Cora tires really hard to make me feel like I fit in but it doesn't help too much, but you, you are like easy for me to talk to,   
Like I'm normally really shy." Devon admitted.   
"Wait, this isn't you being shy?" Isaac teased, he stuck his tongue out at her.   
"She smacked his shoulder.   
"You going to stay here or do you know what your are going to do?" Isaac asked, he was looking at her, then back at the road.   
"I like it here a lot, but I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Devon said, she had a saddened look on her face.   
"Well, if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here for you" Isaac said, smiling.   
"Thank you Isaac, you are really sweet!" Devon's voice was very shy, more then normal. "So, what about you?"   
She asked, "Do you live with your family?"   
"I don't have a family, I've been staying with Scott actually" Isaac said.   
Devon could feel the sadness in his voice, "I'm so sorry Isaac. I'm here for you too." Devon said. "If you want to talk about it"   
"My father was killed by" He paused, he didn't really know how to explain it, he didn't know how much she knew about werewolf let alone Kanima's, he was kinda at a lost for words.   
"By."   
Devon put her hand on his hand, "It's okay!"   
"He was killed by an old "Friend."" Isaac said, "Well, maybe not a friend but some one I knew."   
"I'm so sorry Isaac, that's awful!" Devon said.   
"It's okay!" Isaac said, looking at their hands.   
"So you never found your sister?" Isaac asked, he paused "If you don't want to talk about it, it's totally fine"   
"No, it's fine." Devon said, she removed her hand to make a turn, "but no we never found her."   
"Do you know anything?" Isaac asked carefully.   
"Very little, the police wouldn't tell us anything really." Devon said, "Cora and I went on a search but came up dry."   
"How long ago was it?" He asked her.   
"About 5 years." Devon said, softly.   
"Damn, I'm sorry Devon." Isaac said "Were you two close?"  
"Yes, but I've always been closer to Cora then Rosa" Devon said.   
"Rosa was her name?" Isaac asked.   
"Yes!" Devon said, she had a smile growing on her face,"She, she would always have a smile, even when she was sad, she was the sweetest, I, I gave her a stuffed teddy bear, and she   
would always sleep with it, she ha the most adorable laugh, I miss her so much" Devon said, while tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry"   
"Devon pull over for a second" Isaac said, his voice was soft, she listened to him, she pulled over on the side of the road, she put it in park before she covered her face with her hands.   
"Hey!" Isaac said, grabbing her hands as she took them away from her face, he held them tightly.   
"It's okay!" Isaac said, looking into her watery eyes.   
"I just miss her so much" Who knows what she's been though" more tears started to form in her eyes.   
"Dev, don't go there!" Isaac whispered into her ear. "It's okay"   
He rubbed his thumb on her hands, he moved a little closer to her." I'll help you look, if you want"   
"It's been five years Isaac" Devon said, her voice was choked up.  
"Don't give up what little hope you have left! Just hold on to it" Isaac said.   
"Why are you being so nice to me? We hardly know each other" Devon said.   
"Don't make me answer that" Isaac blushed, with a small smile.   
"What's going on?" Cora asked, she saw Stiles was still sleeping on her shoulder, so she pushed him off after a minute or so, she sat up once she was Devon had been crying,   
Isaac moved back in his seat faster then one would think it was possible.  
"Dev, you okay?" Cora asked.  
"Yes, we were just talking about Rosa and stuff" Devon said looking back at her.   
"You are sure your okay?" Cora asked again, just to be sure.   
Stiles sat up, "Do you want me to drive now?" he asked.   
Cora hide her half smile, she didn't even know why she was smiling.   
"Would you mind" Devon asked.   
"Not at all" Stiles said, "Thanks for driving for a while!"  
Devon and Isaac got out, before Stiles and Cora got out Isaac hugged Devon, "I'll help you, if you want" she hugged him back tightly.   
"Thank you" they let go of each other when Stiles and Cora got out.  
"Where is everyone sitting?" Stiles asked, Isaac jumped in the back, Cora hugged Devon, then Devon jumped in the back as well.   
"Well, that was easy!" Stiles said to Cora.   
"Can't believe you feel asleep on me Dorkface" Cora said, as she walked over to her side.   
"You fell asleep on me as well Hale" Stiles said back to her before getting in.   
Devon and Isaac were laughed after they high fived.   
"What?" Cora asked them.   
"Nothing" Devon said, still laughing a little. "Nothing at all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, hope ya'll like it as-well! <3


	7. "WE MADE IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted an update, I've just been so busy but here is one!   
> It's kinda short, so I am sorry for that! Next chapter will be soon!

Stiles looked over the map on his phone, then he drove off back on to the highway.   
"Did Scott call at all?" Stiles asked Devon and Isaac.   
"Nope, nothing." Isaac said.   
Devon had a small smile on her face, she was trying hard not to blush, she kept thinking about everything he said to her.  
Isaac kept looking over at her, he could hear her heart beat faster every time he looked at her, which he found adorable.   
Cora picked up Stiles' phone, she looked at the map for a while, then she looked at his apps.   
"Can you asked Scott, where they are?" Stiles asked Cora, seeing she was on his phone.   
"Sure." She said, going to the messager app.   
[Stiles] "Hey, where are you guys?"   
[Scott] "We are about an hour and a half out."  
"About an hour and a half out from the campsite" Cora told him.   
[Scott] "How about you guys?"   
"How far are we?" Cora asked him, looking over at Stiles.  
"2 hours." Stiles said, making a wide turn causing Devon to fall on Isaac's shoulder.  
"Sorry!" Devon said.   
[Stiles] "We are two hours out."   
[Scott] "Alright, Cora tell Stiles to go the second route"  
[Stiles] "How'd you know it was me?"  
[Scott] "Stiles is driving, Isaac wouldn't use his phone and I highly doubt Devon would be texting me from his phone"   
[Stiles] "So, the second r?"   
[Scott] "Yes, the first one has road work being done, we had to go the second way."   
[Stiles] "Alright, thanks for the heads up."   
"Stiles, go the second route." Cora said to Stiles.   
"Wait, why?" Stiles asked, confused.  
"They said the first way has road work being done" Cora explained.   
"Alright" Stiles said. "We have to turn around then"   
"Why?" Cora asked. "Just go on the side road and turn at the border." Cora said.   
"That's not even a route." Stiles complained.   
"So, it will get us there, won't it?" Cora rolled her eyes, Stiles thought for a second then did what she said.   
"Fine.." He said.   
"Why must you be such a control freak?" Cora asked, she leaned forward to take her sweatshirt off.   
"Why must you be such a asshale?" Stiles said proudly, he started giggling to himself.   
"You seem pretty proud of that one" Cora said, she was fighting off smiling.   
"A little yea." Stiles said, he had the biggest smirk on his face.   
A message appeared on Stiles' phone.   
[Scott] "Hey, we stopped to get food"   
"They stopped to get food." Cora told Stiles, looking down at the phone.   
[Stiles] "Okay"   
[Scott] "You guys an hour and a half out?"   
[Stiles] "Yea, about"   
[Scott] "Alright, we are only an hour out."  
"They are only a hour out" Cora told Stiles, he nodded.   
"Mmmkay" He said.   
Finally making it to the campsite.   
"FINALLY!" Stiles called. "We made it!!" He said jumping out of his jeep, and helping Devon out.   
Stiles, Cora and Devon all walked over to where Isaac was standing.   
"I can't believe we made it here before they did" Devon said.  
"With how Dork drives, I'm not" Cora said, grinning.   
"Oh, and you driving we'd still be in Allison's drive way" Stiles said back at her.   
"Oh shut up" Cora glared.   
"Let's start a fire" Isaac said, he grabbed some fire wood from the little wood shack near the fire-pit and the logs, he grabbed too much so he started to drop some of it.  
"Here, let me help" Devon said, she grabbed some of the firewood from his arms.   
"Thanks" He smiled.   
"Yea, no problem!" She grinned.   
Cora and Stiles some how ended up going on a walk in the paths together.   
"How long are we staying here?" Cora asked, she was looking around the path at the trees, as they walked.   
Stiles looked at her then back behind them.   
"A couple days, depends on how long everyone wants to and how long everyone can." Stiles said, he smiled. "Isaac was in charge of the dates, as you can see"   
Cora giggled. "Too busy looking at new scarfs to buy?"   
Stiles started laughing. "You are the best." Stiles couldn't believe he just said that to Cora freaking Hale, he tired to avoid eye contact with her.  
Cora had a sweet smile on her face, her eyes were shinning in the sun light as she looked at him. "Did you really just say that?"   
Stiles ran his hand through his hair."I.. I did, I"  
Cora's cheeks grew a little red, "I don't even know what to say now.." Cora was actually at a lost for words.   
"Nor do I" Stiles blushed a little, "Can we agree this doesn't go back to the others?"   
"Yes." Cora said, she jumped over a little puddle.


	8. "Lets set up the tents"

"Yes." Cora said, as she jumped of a little puddle.  
"Dev and Isaac seem to be getting along very well." Cora added, trying to change the subject  
"Yes, I've never seen Isaac blush this much." Stiles he still had a smile on his face.  
"Devon, she never really talked to guys, this is the most I've seen her talk in a bigger group" Cora said.  
"We should try and make them feel awkward, like they do to us." Stiles said, trying to keep from smiling even more.  
"You see it too, huh?" Cora said, looking at him.  
"Eh, yea." Stiles laughed. "Kinda hard not too."  
Cora smiled, unsure what to say or do now.  
"Let's go back to the others." Cora said, she and Stiles both turned around and started to walk backwards to camp, not many words were said, but tons of smiles.  
Once they got back to the others, they saw Isaac and Devon sitting by a small fire with Scott, Allison and Lyida.  
"Where have you been?" Scott asked them, looking up from the fire.  
Cora and Stiles looked at each other.  
"We uh, We went to look for some firewood." Stiles said.  
"But there is fire wood, right there." Devon said, pointing at the pile of fire wood, Isaac and her got some from.  
"Not that kind, sticks." Cora said, trying to help.  
"Didn't find any?" Lydia asked, with a grin on her face.  
"Nope!" Cora said, walking over and sat next to Devon.  
Stiles went to sit by Scott.  
"When did you guys get here?" He asked his best friend.  
"10 minutes." Scott said, smiling at him.  
"Oh." Stiles said. "When dose everyone else get here?"  
"They are 20 minutes out." Allison told him.  
"Alright." Stiles nodded.  
"Let's get tents and stuff set up." Cora said.  
Everyone agreed.  
"How many tents do we have?" Allison asked.  
"Seven tents." Stiles said, walking over are getting them out of Stiles' jeep and Lydia's car.  
"I don't know how everyone is sleeping but we will have to figure that out later." He added.  
"Alright." Lydia said, walking away but tripped from her heels.  
"Lyd, take the heels off, we are camping." Stiles called to her.  
"No!" Lydia called, she fixed her hair.  
Lydia and Devon were putting up a couple of them up together, while Allison and Cora worked on one,  
Stiles was struggling with his, so Cora walked over to see if he needed help.  
Scott and Isaac set up one each.  
"Need some help there dork?" Cora asked, she standing over Stiles' and his half made tent.  
"Nope! I got it" Stiles said, as he tripped over his tent.  
"Okay, if you say so." Cora said, she began to walk away but Stiles grabbed her hand."Actually I mean, if you have nothing to do, you could make yourself  
useful." Stiles said, with a shy smile.  
Cora laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, first of all, you aren't using the right poles." She knelled down next to Stiles.  
"What?" Stiles asked, he looked at the booklet it came with. "Right.." he mumbled.  
Cora grinned, she found all the right ones and handed them to him. "Here put these together."  
"Okay." Stiles put them all together and went to help Cora with putting the stakes in the ground.  
"Where are the last two?" He asked her.  
"I thought you had them" Cora said, looking around.  
"No, I gave them to you." Stiles said. Searching though everything.  
"Keep looking" Stiles added after a minute.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Cora barked.  
"Well here is one of them" Stiles said, it was under a couple leafs.  
"Great here, give me." Cora said, she smiled when he handed it to her.  
"Do we need the other one?" Cora asked one she got done putting the one Stiles found in the ground.  
"Well, they gave us all four of them for a reason." Stiles said, smirking.  
"Smartass." Cora said, pushing him over.  
He laughed, and finished putting the tent together, they went inside to lay blankets out and sleeping bags.  
"Thanks!" Stiles whispered to Cora.  
"You are welcome" She smiled.  
Cora was about to get out but her foot slid and fell back on to Stiles. "ummp" She whelped.  
"You okay?" Stiles giggled, wishing he could re see that.  
Cora coughed, and looked up at him. "Yea, sorry."  
Cora jumped off of Stiles and climbed out of the tent, Stiles followed her out.  
Devon and Allison were standing outside their tent, and raised their eye brow once they came out.  
"What?" Cora asked them, giving them both a look.  
"We didn't say anything." Allison grinned, her and Devon walked away, Devon turned around and winked at Cora,  
making her roll her eyes.  
"At-least it wasn't Isaac." Stiles whispered to her.  
"Devon is just as bad." Cora said.  
"I don't think she could be as bad as Isaac." Stiles said.  
"You really like to augured everything, don't you?" Cora growled.  
"I wasn't arguing" Stiles said, as they walked back to the others.  
"Pretty sure, you did it again." Cora barked, pushing him off the trail.  
"Hey!" She whelped, he pushed her a little. "Haha" he laughed  
"You little shit!" Cora laughed, running ahead of him.  
"Pretty sure that's you." Stiles called after her. "Don't walk in the middle of the path!" He call out to her.  
"Oh shut up!" She called back, giggling a little.  
Stiles ran to catch up to her, he pushed her over a little.  
"Sti" She yelled, not getting to finish, as he ran past her.


	9. "That didn't just happen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this chapter longer, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

"Sti" She yelled, not getting to finish, as he ran past her.   
Once he got ahead of her a little bit, he had to slow down, plus he wanted Cora to catch up with him.  
She walked up next to him, she grabbed his hand and ran making him run with her, she let go of his hand before they got back   
to the others.   
"Stiles." Scott said, he and Allison were hand and hand. "The others made it, just telling you."   
Allison and him walked away, still holding each others hands.   
"See ya!" Stiles called to his friend as he watched him walk away.   
"Later man" Scott called back.   
"What should we do?" Cora asked Stiles.  
"We could go to the others and put up with Aiden or go on another walk?" Stiles said, he stopped before walking   
any closer to the others, giving Cora time to think.   
"Let's go for another walk." Cora said, she turned around and began walking towards a path."I don't want to sit by a fire just yet."   
"Yea same." Stiles agreed.   
"So, how'd you meet Devon?" Stiles asked Cora, trying to make conversation.   
"It's a long story." Cora said, she didn't really know if she wanted to talk about it all yet.   
"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." Stiles spoke with a kind voice.   
"It's not that" Cora smiled. "it's just a really long story."   
"We will talk about it later" Cora added after a moment.   
"Okay!" Stiles smiled, it made him happy to know she wanted to talk to him later.   
"Hey.." Cora spoke, her voice was kinda quite. "Can I ask you something?" she looked up at him.   
"Sure?" Stiles said, looking over at her.   
"Do you miss your mom?" Cora asked, she was still looking at him.   
"Why do you ask?" Stiles asked, he voice became rough and sad.   
"Well, you always seem fine." Cora said, " I have a hard time with missing my family and everything that happened." Cora admitted to him.   
"I don't really know. I do miss her a ton, I was very young but I do remember a little bit, I was with her when she died.." Stiles said, his voice cracked a couple times, somehow they both  
stopped walking. "But I mean it's nothing compared to you."   
"It's not a competition to see who had a worst past." Cora said.  
"I can't even imagine going through what you did." Stiles said, looking into her eyes.  
"It was hard." Cora said. "But I didn't actually see them."   
"You almost" Stiles stopped himself.   
"Stiles, let's just agree with both had a hard time" Cora spoke before he began again.   
"Okay." Stiles said, they both had tears trying to grow in their eyes.   
They both grabbed each others hands at the same time, they both smiled.   
"I just try and think about how amazing she was and how many good times that I had with her, I do miss her,  
So, I just try and think of her." Stiles said, he held tightly onto Cora's hand, as they began to walk again.   
"I do that as-well" Cora said. "Luckily Derek got out."   
"And Peter?" Stiles grinned a little.   
"Right.. Yea peter." Cora smiled a little. "I'm sorry though Stiles."   
"I'm sorry too." Stiles said, they both moved a little closer to each other.   
Even though they augured all the time and everything, it didn't feel awkward or wrong, it was   
nice, it felt right to both of them.   
"I don't know why but holding your hand doesn't feel awkward." Cora admitted.   
"I know." Stiles said, biting his lip.   
"This doesn't go back to the others, agreed?" Stiles asked.   
Oh hell yes, yes agreed." Cora nodded.   
Devon and Isaac wouldn't ever let us forget, not that I would but.." Stiles said.   
"Yea" Cora blushed a little.   
Stiles hadn't really seen this side of Cora, he loved it though.   
"Who's walking in the middle now?" Stiles asked, he was closer to the edge of the path.   
"Oh shut up dork!" She shoved him over a little, while still holding his hand.   
Stiles chuckled a little.   
"Dweeb!" Stiles said, they kept walking down the path, hand in hand. "We should probably go back to the others."   
"Yea, I guess." Cora said, they turned around and started to walk back towards the campsite, they didn't really say   
anything on the way back, they both let go over each others hands and walked over to the fire pit.  
"Hey, where you guys been?" Ethan asked, he was sitting next to Danny.  
"Oh, Hi Ethen, Danny" Stiles' voice went deeper "Aiden"   
"Hey Stiles." Danny said. "Cora, isn't it?"   
"Uh yes." She went over and sat next to Devon.   
"Hey!" Devon said, her voice was soft.   
"Hi!" Cora replied, she leaned her head on Devon's shoulder. "How are you doing?" She asked her best friend.   
"I'm great, you?" Devon asked, she had a huge smile on her face.   
"I can see that" Cora smirked at her, sitting up taking her head off of her shoulder. "I'm fine."   
"Oh you are more then fine." Devon said, giggling.   
"I don't know what you are talking about." Cora said, unsure how to react to that.   
"You do know" Devon said grinning at her.   
Cora bite her lip a little and leaned her head back on Devon's shoulder.  
Stiles sat on the ground closer to the fire, but not too close.   
Danny, Ethen, Lydia and Adien all went for a walk, Cora got up and walked and sat on the ground but like 3 or 4 feet away from Stiles.   
"Stilinski" Cora said, she turned to face him.   
"Hale?" He looked over at her.   
She let her eyes meet his, then turned around and said "Never mind."   
"Okkay?" He said, still looking at her confused.   
"Someone go get some buckets of water, so when we go to sleep we can put out the fire" Scott said, looking at Stiles.   
"Why do I have to do it?" Stiles asked, looking at his best friend.   
"You are closer to the lake." Allison stuck her tongue out at him.   
Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine" Stiles got up and grabbed the buckets and walked towards the lake.   
Cora got up and grabbed a bucket. "DORK!" She called after him. "Wait up!"   
Stiles stopped so she could catch up to him.   
"So, I have an idea" Cora said, with a devilish smile on her face.   
"Should I be worried about that look on your face?" Stiles asked, looking at her.   
"Oh you don't but out buddies back there should be!" She laughed!  
"Oh tell me the plan!" Stiles said, excitement grew on his face!  
"Let's get the water!" Cora said, a big smile grew on her face too.   
"Tell me already Hale" Stiles said, they kept walking towards the lake.   
"instead of pouring the water on the fire, how about we pour it on our buds?" Cora grinned. "I know it's not the  
best idea ever but it's something, even if its small."   
"I think it's perfect!" Stiles smiled!  
"Let's hurry!" She said, they ran and gathered some water from the lake and walked back.  
They both slowly came up behind their friends, luckily they all were sitting close together.   
They mouthed "1.2.3" and the poured the lake water on them.   
"Ahh!" Lydia screamed, Devon whelped.   
"Dude, what the hell" Adien asked, standing up.   
Cora and Stiles were dying from laughing so hard.   
Devon was still so shocked, everyone else was giggling a little.   
"Grab them!" Isaac called. "Their going in the lake!"   
"Stiles and Cora started to run but Devon stopped Cora by jumping on her back, bring them both to the ground.   
Scott caught up to Stiles and grabbed his arm, stopping them both, Isaac, Allison and Scott picked Stiles up, while  
Danny, Ethen and Adien carried Cora, Devon and Lydia held each other walking behind.   
Once they got to the boat dock.   
"Come on guys, it was just a joke" Stiles tried to talk them out of it.   
"I swear to god, if you" Cora said. "Don't you dare."   
She said as they started to swing her and Stiles.   
"Don't! Stiles said loudly!  
"I will" Cora started to say but got cut off when they throw Stiles and her into the lake.  
"Ausgh" They both shouted as they hit the water.   
Everyone was laughing and clapping, other then Cora and Stiles, Devon was even giggling a little.   
Cora spit some water out of her mouth, Stiles was still in shock a little that they actually threw them into the water.   
Everyone walked off the dock and back to the camp fire area, leaving Stiles and Cora in the lake.   
Stiles swam over to Cora. "I can't believe they actually did that" he said, as he got closer to her. "You okay?"   
"Yes,how do we get them back now?" Cora asked.   
"You want to get them back?" Stiles asked with a huge smile on his face "You're amazing"   
"Hell, why wouldn't I?" She asked, with a smile on her face.  
"I, I don't know. What should we do?" Stiles said, they were face to face now, they were pretty close to each other.  
"Something good, I don't know what but something good." Cora said, looking into Stiles' eyes, getting a little closer to him.   
Their faces were only a couple inches apart.   
"Your mom would be proud of you Stiles" Cora said, moving even closer. Stiles was looking at her.   
"Proud of what, there nothing to be proud of." Stiles said, not looking away from her.   
"You kidding me?' Cora asked, she took Stiles' hands.   
Stiles was still looking into her eyes.   
"Stiles, you have a lot to be proud of. You..You just have a lot to be proud of." She said, this time looking down at their hands.   
"Your family would be proud of you." Stiles said, holding onto her hands a little tighter.   
"I don't know about that, I was never good enough" Cora said.   
"I know for a fact that, that isn't true." Stiles said. "I'm sure you were just as amazing and tough as you are now" Stiles finished.   
She didn't say anything, they both sorta just got lost in each others eyes, they both slowly leaned in, they both stopped half way, they both had their eyes  
closed, still stopped their lips were only like 2'' apart, finally their lips meet, Cora wrapped her legs around his waist, Stiles put his arms around Cora's back.  
They both realized what they were doing and quickly pulled back away.   
Cora touched her lips with on of her hands.  
"Sorry!" They both spoke at the same time.   
Stiles bite his lip.I" he tied to say but couldn't make out any words.   
"Dammit, dammit." Cora whispered to herself but Stiles could hear.   
"That didn't just happen." Cora spoke, still holding her hand to her lips. "That didn't just happen" she repeated.   
"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Cora said, looking at Stiles.   
Stiles didn't know what to do or even say, his heart was racing, he raised his hand to his neck. "I" was all he could get to form, he couldn't believe that it  
happened, he didn't know how to react, same goes for Cora.   
"That didn't happen...No" Cora repeated.   
"Stiles" Cora said, she looked at him. The water kept splashing in their faces."Stiles, can we forget that happened?"   
She was panicking, she didn't even know why, she just wasn't use to this feeling.  
"Stiles can we please forget that happened?" She repeated.   
"yea, yea" Stiles said, he looked at her, he knew he'd never forget, he'd always remember.   
"So.. We, we agree that never happened?" Cora asked, she was still starring into his eyes.   
"What happened?" He tried to joke but some many feelings were flying threw his head and heart.   
Cora smiled, she scratched her neck. "We, we should get back to the others." Stiles said, not removing his eyes from hers.   
" Yea" Cora said, she and Stiles swam over to the dock, Stiles smiled put first and have Cora a hand up, though she didn't need it she accepted it.   
"Thanks" She said.   
"You're welcome" Stiles smiled, they walked back towards the camp, soaking wet, they didn't say anything, they both were still in shock, that they kissed.   
Once they got back to the others, they sat on the opposite sides of the fire, the others started to clap.   
"What took you guys so long?" Isaac asked, he was sitting next to Devon.   
Stiles sat closer to the fire, to get warm and dry off.   
"Really what took you guys so long?" Devon asked Cora.   
Cora got flash backs from the kiss, she tied not to blush, not that anyone would see anyways but she didn't want to admit it to herself that she was falling for Stiles.   
"Well, you see." Cora started. "A group of ass-hats throw us into a lake, so we had to get out and walk back" Cora finished, trying not to smile.   
"It doesn't take that long though." Allison said, looking at them both.   
"Well, Dorkface fell back in" She said, trying to think of something.   
"Ha, pretty sure you were the one that fell back in" Stiles wasn't being very helpful but he didn't want to want it to be like this.   
"Hah!" Cora faked a laugh. "Well if that is so, it would be cause you pushed me"   
"I did no such thing Hale." Stiles said looking at her.   
"Okay, what really happened?" Scott asked.   
"What do you mean bro?" Stiles asked. "We told you Cora fell in"   
"Stiles did" Cora said holding her hand up. "He fell" slowly lowering her hand, Devon giggled at her friend.   
"So what should we do tomorrow?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject.   
"I still want to go to the theme park" Isaac said, raising his hand.   
"Don't steal my raised hand thing" Cora barked, with a smirk.   
Isaac ignored Cora's comment.   
"Okay, who all wants to go as well?" Stiles asked, looking around.   
Danny,Ethan,Allison,Scott,Aiden,Devon, and Isaac all raised their hands.   
"Awh, come on" Cora shrugged, raising her hand.   
Lydia was the only one that didn't raise her hand, mainly because she was asleep on Aiden's shoulder.   
"Alright, that settles it!" Isaac said, with a huge smile on his face, Devon giggled.   
"We will leave at 8:00 then" Stiles said, taking off his shoes.   
"That early?" Devon asked, raising her hand.   
"It take 4 hours to drive there" Isaac said to her.   
"Ohh" Devon nodded.


	10. Story time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, hadn't had much time to work on it recently so sorry about that!

"We will leave at 8:00 then" Stiles said, taking off his shoes.   
"That early?" Devon asked, raising her hand.   
"It take 4 hours to drive there" Isaac said to her.   
"Ohh" Devon nodded her head.   
"What time is it now?" Scott asked, with a long yawn.   
"11:30" Devon spoke, looking at her watch.   
"Well, I'm going to hit the hay." Danny said, getting up with Ethan and walking towards the tents.   
"I'm going to take Lyd to bed." Aiden said, picking her up and carefully carrying to the tents.   
"I'm going to as well." Allison said, getting up. Scott grabbed her hand and followed.   
"Night" Stiles called.   
"Night bro!" Scott replied.   
"Okay, who's not going to sleep?" Stiles asked, he was wide awake.   
"Well, since i'm still soaked and awake from being thrown into a lake, not me." Cora said, moving closer to the fire.   
"You guys started it, just saying" Devon grinned at her best friend.   
"It was just two small buckets of water." Stiles mumbled, he looked over at Devon.   
"Still.." Devon said, pulling her wet hair back.   
"So are we all staying awake?" Stiles asked, looking at each of them.   
"I guess." Cora spoke.   
"Seems like it" Isaac said, looking into the fire.   
"What should we do?" Stiles asked, bored.   
"We could tell out story's on how we all know each other." Devon said, shyly. "I mean we don't have too."   
"I mean, we did say we would talk about it later, and it's later." Cora said.   
Stiles got up and walked over and sat back down closer to the fire, he was closer to Cora now, which he  
enjoyed.   
How do we start?" Stiles asked, looking mainly at Cora.   
"Who wants to go first?" Cora asked, looking around their small group.   
Isaac and Stiles explained how they met, but they left out a lot, they didn't know how much they should   
talk about the werewolf stuff, they didn't know how much Devon knew.   
"So, Derek turned you?" Devon asked Isaac, looking at him.   
Stiles and Isaac looked at Cora, who nodded, saying it was was okay to tell her.   
"Yes actually." Isaac said, he was looking just at Devon now. "How long have you known about all of this stuff?"   
He asked her.   
"A year after I met Cora, and since then" Devon said.   
"And it didn't scare you?" Isaac asked.   
"No, I mean. Cora was never mean to me so I never had a reason to be scared of it all." Devon said. "I know it's silly,  
I know not everyone is nice like Cora but.." Devon paused, before she could kept her thought going, Isaac said. "I understand,   
I don't think it's silly." he smiled, Stiles and Cora raised their eye brows and looked at each other.   
Devon smiled and looked at him again, they both were starring into each others eyes.   
A minute or so pasted, Stiles and Cora were trying not to laugh but once Stiles said "You want us to leave?"   
The both started laughing a little.   
Devon and Isaac looked away from each other.  
"What?" Isaac asked.   
"You two need a minute?" Stiles asked, with a smirk on his face.   
"What.. No." They both said, Devon and Isaac blushed a little.   
"So, how'd you two meet?" Isaac asked, pointing at Cora and Devon.   
"Well." Devon looked at Cora. "You should tell it.' She spoke.   
"You don't wanna?" Cora asked her.   
"You are better at talking." Devon smiled shyly.   
"We actually met at the library." Cora began. "We both were home-schooled, for her: Her parents didn't have enough money, and they were both assholes, who didn't really care about their kids." Cora said, making sure she didn't upset Devon.   
"And my family didn't want me in public school, so there is that little bit, so we both used the same program for school, we ran into each other  
and pretty much became sisters that day." Cora paused.   
"How old were you guys?" Stiles asked.   
"8, I think?" Devon guessed.   
Stiles nodded.   
"So anyways, we talked every time we were at the library, started to study together, hung out all the time, when we weren't studying."  
Cora said. "We were always together, her and" Cora stopped herself..  
"My sister." Devon knew Cora didn't want to hurt her feelings or upset her."Her, Cora and I were always together, staying at her house."   
"For 6 years." Cora added sadly.   
"How..How old was she?" Stiles asked, his voice was soft.   
"13, she was two years younger." Devon said sadly.   
"So you were 15?" Isaac asked.   
'Yes." Devon said.  
"So when Rosa went missing, I made Devon live with my family." Cora said." After 3 years of looking and talking to the cops, Devon and I went looking for Rosa, ourselves.   
The cops told us to basically give up, but we didn't, we never will" Cora said, she watched as Isaac put his hand on top of Devons. Cora wished Stiles was closer to her.   
"After a year of searching." Cora kind of lost her words.   
"We moved in together for a couple months, then Cora moved to Beacon Hills, and I stayed for a half the year." Devon helped her get back on track.   
"So, now we are pretty much caught up, I mean so much in between of course but that's pretty much the drift of it." Cora said.   
"How'd you find out about her being a werewolf?" Isaac asked after a couple minutes.   
"When we were 9, she couldn't hide it anymore, she'd always act strange every full moon and ect, but she told me and of course I didn't believe her,so she proved me wrong." Devon giggled.   
"You weren't even scared." Cora laughed. "I was thinking you'd scream."   
"You were so small and adorable, you couldn't be scary if you wanted too." Devon giggled more.  
Cora bit her lip. "I was n...!" Devon didn't evn give Cora enough time to finish her word.  
"Cor, you can't argue with me, don't even try." Devon smiled at her best friend.   
"But." Cora tired to say but once again was cut off.   
"Cor." Devon said.   
Cora rolled her eyes. "I wasn't."   
Everyone but Cora laughed.   
"Cora, you were 9, you were like 4'3." Devon grinned.   
"So now that we've told out story's, now what?" Cora asked, trying to change the subject.   
"Well, it's past midnight." Devon said, looking at her watch again. "We should probably go to sleep." She added, she stood up letting go of Isaac's hand wishing she didn't have too.   
"Yea, since dork has to drive." Cora giggled as she got up from the grass, she was mostly dry!  
Stiles and Isaac put out the fire and followed Cora and Devon back to the tents.   
"Night guys" Devon said, Cora and her were sharing a tent.  
Isaac and Stiles got into their own tents.   
In the middle of the night, Stiles climbed out of his tent and walked down to the lake, he had waken up at 3:45 and couldn't go back to sleep, he took his large blanket with him..


	11. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update, just been so busy with life stuff, I'm also sorry it's short!   
> I hope you enjoy, I will try and get better at updating.   
> This chapter isn't my best but this chapter was a last minute one, so sorry! <3

"You were so small and adorable, you couldn't be scary if you wanted too." Devon giggled more.  
Cora bit her lip. "I was n...!" Devon didn't Even give Cora enough time to finish her word.  
"Cor, you can't argue with me, don't even try." Devon smiled at her best friend.   
"But." Cora tired to say but once again was cut off.   
"Cor." Devon said.   
Cora rolled her eyes. "I wasn't."   
Everyone but Cora laughed.   
"Cora, you were 9, you were like 4'3." Devon grinned.   
"So now that we've told out stories, now what?" Cora asked, trying to change the subject.   
"It's 12:30 now" Devon told them, looking at her watch yet again. "We should probably go to sleep, if we have to get up early." She stood up after she let go of Isaac's hand.   
"Yea, since dork face has to drive." Cora spoke as she stood up and brushed some grass off of her, her clothes were mostly dry.   
Stiles and Isaac got up and put out the fire and followed the girls back to the tents.   
"Good night guys." Devon said, her and Cora were sharing a tent, while Stiles and Isaac got their own.   
In the middle of the night, Stiles climbed out of his tent and walked down to the lake, he woke up at 3:45 and couldn't go back to sleep, he took his large blanket with him, he   
walked over and sat on the dock, looking out towards the water and the trees, he had a wonderful view of the sky, the moon was bright, the stars were shinning, it was just stunning. The blanket was wrapped around him, it was pretty cold out, he was looking at the spot that Cora and him were out when they kissed, which the memory made him smile, his heart was beating quickly, he could remember how soft and warm her kips were, he closed his eyes, he was still so shocked that it had happened. Stiles was so focused on thinking of the kiss, he didn't even hear Cora sit down next to him, he jumped and almost fell off the dock but Cora grabbed him just in time, keeping him from falling into the cold lake.   
"Oh my god!" He whelped, Cora giggled.   
"Sorry, I thought you heard me." Cora said with a small smile on her face, she still felt weird about the kiss.   
"I thought you were asleep." Stiles said, holding onto his chest, Cora could hear his heart beating.   
"I heard you get out of your tent and I couldn't sleep." Cora admitted.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." Stiles said, looking at her, he saw she was holding her arms, Stiles put the blanket around her, she smiled and moved closer to him, she put it around him too.  
They both didn't say anything, they just sat there on the small little boat dock.   
"Why did you come out here?" Cora asked after a while, she looked over at him.   
"Couldn't sleep and just needed some air, I guess." Stiles told her. "And I like hearing the sound of the water."   
"I used to live next to a lake." Cora said. "I'd always walk down in the middle of the night, I would get in a small wooden boat and just flout around." Cora smiled. "I sometimes would fall asleep and Derek would have to get me." Stiles looked at her while she spoke. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I don't know why I told you that" She looked down at her hands.   
"You don't have to have a reason to share memories." Stiles smiled, still looking at her. "It's not stupid."   
They sat in a long silence once again, but it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful and lovely.   
Somehow they both laid back on the dock to look up at the stars and ended up falling asleep, the blanket was covering both of them.  
The next morning, Stiles and Cora were woken by Adien pushing them in the lake, Cora gasped for air as she went into the water, sucking in the lake water she began to cough, once Stiles hit the water, he turned to Aiden and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?" swimming to Cora to help her, she was having a hard time, the water really choked her up.   
"You guys made it too easy." Aiden laughed!  
"Fu" Cora coughed between half of the word "ck"   
"You." Stiles said for her, he coughed a little but he wasn't as choked up as Cora was, he got over to her and held her up a little, so she wouldn't keep sucking in water.   
Stiles glared at Aiden, whom was still laughing, he walked away back towards the camp.   
Cora slowly stopped choking, Stiles helped her get back onto the boat dock by pushing her up, she regained her breath.   
"Thanks Stiles." She said, giving him a hand up.   
"He's such a jerk." Stiles growled. "We need to get him back."   
"Stiles." She giggled, touching his hand. "Let it go."   
"Why?" He asked, confused.   
"Because it's not worth it." Cora smiled, looking at him.   
"But." Stiles said.   
"Let it go." She giggled again.   
"Finnee.." Stiles moved closer to her.   
"Actually, never mind.. We will get him back." Cora said, "We will think of something good!"   
"Thank god!" Stiles said, relief flowed through his blood.   
"Let's get back before Aiden starts something." He added after a minute.   
"Good idea." Cora said, she smiled.   
They got up and ran back to where the others were.   
"What happened to you guys?" Allison asked, looking at them, their clothes were dripping.   
"Aiden" Stiles growled walking past her,   
"Where were you guys?" Allison asked Cora.   
"Boat dock." Cora said, as she walked over to her tent to change clothes.   
"Wait." Allison said, walking to catch up with her. "How long were you out there?"   
"All night." Cora said, without meaning too.   
"All night?" Allison asked with a smirk.   
"I mean we ran into each other this morning, then Aiden pushed us in." Cora tried to fix it but failed.   
"mmhmm" Allison grinned, walking towards Scott and Isaac.   
"Shit." Cora said to herself as she walked to her and Devon's tent.   
Cora thought Devon would still be asleep but she was awake, already dressed and had a little makeup on, she was brushing her hair.   
"Hey, what happened to you?" Devon asked Cora, looking up at her.   
"Don't ask." Cora barked playfully.   
"Well, are you okay at least?" Devon asked, moving so she could come in.   
"Yes, cold." Cora grinned, climbing inside the tent.   
"Here." She handed Cora a towel.   
"Thanks Dev!" She said, taking it! "You sleep good?"   
"Eh, good enough, you?" She asked.   
"I didn't sleep much." Cora admitted.   
"I'm sorry Corrie." Devon said, she smiled. "I'd give you a hug but I don't want to get all wet."   
Cora laughed "It's alright dev, I'm fine!"   
Devon stuck her tongue out at her and made her way out of the tent. "Get dressed hun."   
"Oh get out!" Cora pushed Devon out.   
"Love you!" Devon laughed!  
"You too" Cora giggled, she got dry clothes on and brushed her hair out and climbed out of the tent, she walked over to Devon and the others.   
"Feel better?" Allison asked Cora.   
"Sure." Cora said, her voice was a little cold but she didn't mean for it to be.   
"Ready?" Scott asked as Stiles walked up to them.   
"Yes." He said, as she stood next to Cora and Devon.   
"Ready?" Cora asked, forgetting about the trip.   
"Theme park!" Isaac said, with a smile.   
"Oh right." Cora nodded.   
"Where are Danny, Ethan and jackass?" Stiles asked.   
"Stiles." Lydia hit his arm.   
"He pushed Cora and I into the lake." Stiles deafened himself.   
"Why?" Lydia asked, confused a little bit.   
"w-why, I don't know." Stiles said. "Why does he do anything?"   
"Anyways they already left." Scott said, he patted his best friends on the back.   
"We better get going then!" Stiles said. "Whose riding with me?"   
"And who is riding with me?" Allison asked.   
"I'm with you Ally" Lydia said following her.   
"Me too!" Scott said, at her side.   
"Well, I guess that was easy!" Stiles nodded. He turned towards the cars.   
"Isaac, Cora and Devon, let's go!" Stiles added, opening his jeep door, Isaac jumped in the back, followed by Cora, Devon sat up front, Stiles was already in the drivers seat, he waited   
for Allison to drive off first.   
"LET'S GO!" Scott called to them, waving as they drove off!   
Stiles followed them a couple blocks back.   
"On the road again!" Stiles said, turning on the radio.


	12. "They are closed.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SORRY with how long it's been since I've updated, I made it as long as I could, again I am sorry about the wait. Work and school have been drowning me.  
> I will be away from my computer for a while, once I'm able to, I'll update again. I am sorry if it's for a long time, could be a month!

-At the Theme Park parking lot.-  
"Wow, no one is here." Isaac spoke, his voice was filled of happiness!  
Danny, Ethan and Adien were all sitting in the parking lot. Stiles parked next to their cars and they all got out, with Allison, Scott and Lydia next to them.  
"What?" Scott started to ask but Danny cut him off.  
"They are closed." Danny said with a sad face.  
"What!" Isaac said. "NO!" sadness filled his voice.  
Devon took his hand. "I'm sorry Isaac." She spoke quietly.  
"Well, what now?" Stiles asked, frustrated. They all sat down next to Danny and the others, in the parking lot.  
"Well this sucks." Devon said, sitting down next to the sad Isaac, still holding onto his hand.  
"I know, tell me about it." Isaac mumbled, he leaned his head on Devon's shoulder, her face grew bright red, she bit her lip.  
Cora grinned at her, she sent a kissy face, making Devon to roll her eyes, still blushing uncontrollably while everyone else complained about the place being closed.  
"What else can we do?" Lydia asked, looking around at everyone. "We should have checked to see if they were open before going" She grinned.  
"I can't think of anything." Isaac spoke. "My heart hurts now." he still leaning on Devon.  
Devon slowly rested her head on his, making both of their faces turn a bright shade of pink.  
"Do we just go back?" Adien asked, grinning at Stiles and Cora who were sitting next to each other, who both rolled their eyes at him.  
"We can just go back I guess." Lydia said.  
"We drove 4 hours for nothing just so disappointing." Stiles said.  
"Don't need to tell me." Isaac said.  
Everyone but Isaac laughed a little at his remark, they were all annoyed and upset but no as much as Isaac was.  
"We could go to the mall?" Lydia suggested. "We could do that any day tho." she added.  
"Do we just go back then?" Scott asked, looking around at them.  
"I guess so, yeah." Danny said, Ethan nodded who was next to him.  
Everyone else nodded, Allison and Danny took their group and left already, leaving Stiles, Cora, Devon and Isaac sitting in the parking lot.  
"We better get going." Cora said looking over at Stiles, they all kind of got use to Devon and Isaac leaning on each other.  
"I guess, You all ready for another long ass ride." Stiles asked, turning to face her.  
"Not really but lets just get it over with." Cora grinned.  
"You two love birds ready?" Stiles and Cora asked at the same time, without meaning to.  
"Don't copy me" They both said once again.  
"Shut up." They said smiling.  
"No, You." They said, slowly starting to laugh, Stiles shoved Cora, with her shoving him right back.  
"Are you two love weirdos ready?" Devon and Isaac asked smiling at them.  
"What are you talking about?" Cora asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Yeahh, right." Devon said, she gave Cora a look.  
"Let's just get going." Stiles said, getting up and holding out his hand out to help Cora up, she slapped his hand, but then took it.  
"Oh don't know what we are talking about my ass." Devon said, already standing next to Isaac. Cora rolled her eyes.  
"Get in the jeep" Cora said as she pointed over at it.  
Devon giggled at her best friend and went over and jumped in the jeep with Isaac behind her.  
"What are they talking about?" Stiles winked, he knew they could hear them.  
"They are just embarrassed." Cora nodded saying she understood.  
"I wish you could drive." Stiles said to Cora. "Well better."  
"Shut up" She pushed him, then walked over and jumped into the jeep, hitting her head on the door frame. "Ow." She growled before closing the door.  
Stiles was trying so hard not to laugh. "Don't you dare." She glared at him.  
Stiles raised his hands up. "I didn't say anything."  
"You keep it that way dork." Cora said, holding her head.  
"You okay Cor?" Devon asked, looking at her.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Cora said, looking back at her. "Let's get going"  
Stiles drove off, two hours later, the Jeep started to slow down.  
"Why are you stopping?" Cora asked.  
"We..We are out of gas." Stiles said, pulling off the road.  
"You're kidding right?" Cora asked.  
"Nope.." Stiles said, he pulled out his phone and called Scott. 

Scott: Hey.  
Stiles: Where are you guys?  
Scott: Two and a half hours away, you?  
Stiles: Well, can you guess turn around?  
Scott:Why?  
Stiles: We ran out of gas.  
Scott: Alright, where are you?  
Stiles could hear Scott telling Allison to turn around: We are two hours out.  
Scott: We will be there as soon as we can.  
Stiles: Okay, thanks man.  
Scott: Don't go anywhere.  
Stiles: Haha, see ya!

"They will be here in a hour ish." Stiles said, opening his door and sledding out.  
"Where are you going?" Cora asked, looking at him.  
"Air." Stiles said, "Can't stay in here any longer."  
Cora waited a few minutes before getting out and joining him, she opened the door and climbed out. "How's the air?" She asked.  
"Windy." Stiles chuckled.  
She jumped on the front of the hood next to Stiles. "So how are we going to get Adien back?" Stiles asked her. "We could put him in a boat, orr.." Stiles added "Or we could, no."  
"Stiles." Cora said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry I freaked out so much last night." she paused. "I." Flash backs from last night in the lake came flying flew her through her mind, She tried not to blush.  
Stiles nodded. "Cora, it's totally fine." He looked at her. "I could have handled it better." Stiles said, he could still feel her soft lips on his.  
"You handled it normally, I completely freaked out." Cora said, looking at him. "I've never done that before." Cora whispered, she couldn't believe she just told him that.  
Stiles understood what she said, he didn't know how or what to do or think, he was Cora's first kiss, at least that's what he took from what she said.  
"Please don't say anything, I wish I didn't just say that." She said, looking at him.  
Stiles but his lip, showing he wasn't going to say anything.  
"Thanks." She said, she looked down at their legs, their feet were touching a little bit, they were even sitting close together not to close though.  
"You don't think they can hear us do you?" Stiles asked her, forgetting Isaac could listen to everything they just said.  
"I think we are fine, Isaac's to interested in Devon to care about what we are saying." Cora giggled.  
"True." Stiles said with a smile.  
"So we will forget about it." Cora asked.  
Stiles nodded, he didn't want to but he wanted to make her happy.  
"Cora." Stiles said, looking at her. "I know you want to forget about it, but can I say something?"  
"You don't want to forget?" Cora asked, facing him.  
He didn't know how to reply to that, he didn't want to tell her how he really felt. "I never said that." Stiles said, even though he couldn't forget, nor did he want to.  
"What did you want to say?" Cora asked, putting her hand over her face covering her lips.  
"I just.. I don't know." Stiles said, he looked behind them at Isaac and Devon, they were asleep, cuddled together a little bit.  
"I just feel like I need to say something." he added.  
"You don't have to Stiles." Cora said, her voice was soft.  
"But, Yea..Let's just..Let's just forget..Forget about it." He had a hard time even saying it, he had to because he only wanted her to be happy.  
"Alright!" Cora had a sad smile on her face, she looked back at Isaac and Devon. "They are cute together.." she said mainly to herself.  
"I agree, Isaac's still super annoy but yea." Stiles smiled.  
"We should get the matching scarfs." Cora smirked.  
"Yes, Deal! Stiles said.  
"I'm going rest my eyes for a little while, you should too Dork." Cora smirked, closing her eyes.  
"Dweeb" Stiles said closing his eyes as-well.  
They both ended up falling asleep, Cora's head was resting on Stiles' arm. They both were sprung awake by a loud sound of a car horn. Allison parked behind them, Stiles rubbed his eyes. "Was that needed?" He asked as they walked up to them.  
"No." Allison smiled.  
"Here is your gas." Scott said, putting the gas can down.  
"Thanks bro!" Stiles said, jumping down and grabbing it, he went over and filled up the tank.  
Allison waved at Isaac and Devon, who were awake, they both waved back.  
"Want to find a place to eat?" Lydia asked them.  
"Sounds good to me." Cora said, still sitting on the hood of the jeep.  
"I'm down." Stiles said. "We will follow you."  
Allison nodded, she grabbed Scott's hand. "Let's get on our way then!"  
Stiles and Cora got back in the jeep.  
"So, what's going on?" Devon asked, looking up at them.  
"We are going to follow them to get food." Stiles told them.  
"You guys sleep good?" Cora asked them, with a huge smile.  
"Did you guys?" Devon asked back, mirroring Cora's smile.  
Cora coughed. "Fine.."  
"You looked pretty comfy." Isaac said, winking at Stiles through the mirror.  
"ON THE ROAD AGAIN!" Stiles spoke loudly!  
Isaac just smiled, didn't really feel like trying to embarrass him anymore right now.  
"So, where are we going to eat?" Devon asked.  
"I don't know, we are just following them, so they get to pick." Stiles said, as he turned on the windshield wipers, it began to rain pretty hard.  
"That timing was lucky." Devon pointed out, looking out the window.  
"Yea, it really was." Cora agreed, rolling up her window.  
"STILES!" Cora yelled.  
"What?" He asked confused, looking over at her for a second.  
"You almost hit a rabbit." Cora said, looking back to make sure it crossed the road safely.  
"I slowed down." Stiles said, looking at her, his eye brow was raised. "Why do you care anyways?"  
"What do you mean, why do I care?" Cora growled.  
"You, you're a were wolf." Stiles said awkwardly.  
"So?" Cora said. "Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I don't care about animals." She said coldly.  
"I thought." Stiles started but stopped himself.  
"You thought" Cora asked him.  
"Never mind." Stiles said, looking back at the road.  
"What's what I thought." Cora said. coldly again.  
"You guys are so weird." Isaac said.  
"Coming from scarfs guy, that's funny." Stiles laughed.  
No other words were said, until they pulled into the parking lot next to Allison's car.


	13. "We kissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, my computer crashed and haven't had much time recently to update, I tried to make it as long as I could but again ran out of time. I will try and update the next chapter way sooner.   
> Thanks for all the love on this series tho, bring warmth to my little heart! <3

"Are you guys okay with this place?" Scott asked, making his way over to them, it was a Taco Hut.   
"Yea, it's cool." Isaac spoke, jumping out of Stiles' jeep.   
"See you inside." Scott says as he grabs Allison's hand and walks towards the Taco Hut. Lydia walked with Stiles and Isaac, they were all talking about the theme park being closed.   
Cora and Devon walked behind them quite a ways.   
"So..You are Isaac." Cora spoke, looking at her best friend with a friendly smile.   
"What.." Devon blushed, trying to avoid Cora's grin.   
"It's just you guys seem pretty close, with just meeting him." Cora chuckled.   
"We both just get each other, I guess..Plus he's sweet." Devon bit her lip. "He offered his help to look for Rosa.. I don't know how to explain it."   
Cora smiled. "You just did."   
"Okay, my turn." Devon smiled, turning to look at Cora. "What's changed between you and Stiles, and don't bullshit me either. You know I can spot your lies."   
"What do you mean?" Cora asked, honestly.   
"I just said.." Devon started but got cut off.   
"I'm not bull shitting you. I don't see any change." Cora spoke, but Devon stopped her, they got to the door, everyone was already inside.   
"Wait, don't go in yet." Devon spoke. "You two have been acting differently towards each other, I mean you're both trying to act the normal towards each other, but i'ts a change." Devon added. "Did something happen?"   
"I don't want to talk about it." Cora admitted, she knew she couldn't lie, Devon wouldn't believe it. She didn't think their kiss changed things that much to have someone notice.   
"Corrie, you know I won't say anything, and you know I'm not that type of person. I won't laugh." Devon promised.   
"Dev." Cora said, she looked inside at the others. "WE should go back in."   
"They are fine." Devon demanded. She took hold of Cora's hand and walked over to the sidewalk and sat down. "You can trust me with anything. You know that."   
"I do trust you Dev, it just shouldn't have happened." Cora said. "We agreed to forget that it had happened..."   
"So, something did happen?" Devon asked.   
"You aren't going to let this go until I tell you are you?" Cora spoke with a small smirk.   
"Did you sleep together?" Devon asked, after a moment to think about if she wanted to ask it or not.  
Cora choked on air. "NO!" Her heart started to beat quickly.   
"But you want to ,don't you?: Devon asked, her eyes widen/   
Cora coughed again. "No." she quickly bit her lip.   
"Cora!!!" Devon squeaked.   
"I said no."   
"Tell me what happened. Please." Devon begged. "Tell me or I'll scream."   
"Wow, are you like ten?" Cora laughed at her friend, she could see how badly she wanted to know. "Fine, but you are never aloud to tell anyone, not Isaac. You aren't even aloud to talk to Stiles about it, or even let him know I told you."   
"Cora, I'm not going to tell or talk to anyone."   
"We have been getting closer, i guess.. But not like what you think, we've been talking about out family's and other stuff like that. We've just gotten closer." Cora said.   
Devon just nodded for her response, pushing Cora to continue. "Can we just leave it at that?"   
"No, you aren't going to do that to me." Devon said with a smile.   
Cora put her hands over her face. "After you guys threw us in the lake, and then you all walked away."  
"Yesssss.."   
"After you guys left.." Cora kept pausing." After you guys threw us in.. We had a moment."   
"A moment??" Devon asked, not competently following.   
"We kissed.." Cora said, quietly.   
Devon's eyes shot wide open. "Kissed or made out?"   
"Kinda both.." Cora said under her breath. "But, we both agreed. We didn't mean to and it didn't happen, and we'd forget about it."   
"Why would you say you didn't mean for it to happen? You both must to have been into it for it to be both a kiss and making out." Devon said. "Why would you want to forget about it and pretend it didn't happened?" Devon asked, she had a small smile on her face.   
"I.."   
"You don't want to though, do you?" Devon asked her. "You don't want to act like it didn't happen."   
"We both agreed."   
Devon shook her head. "I don't believe it."   
"I.."   
"You know it's not true." Devon spoke.   
"Maybe not but either way, there's no way I can forget about it.." Cora bit her lip. "I don't even feel like myself anymore. What's happening to me?"   
"Why did you say that then?" Devon asked, not really knowing how answer her question. "Boys will do that to you, you just have to stay who you are."   
"I freaked..I didn't mean to it, it just came out.. But he also agreed to it."   
"I bet he only did that to make you happy." Devon said.   
"I don't want to take the change of that, he is so annoying, and I don't want to lose him.." Cora admitted, blushing a little through her hands.   
"Cor!" Devon giggled. "Have you seen the way he looks at you, when you aren't arguing, but even when you are. There is no way he wants to forget that you kissed. He offers you his hand to help you up. He fucking adores you Cora. You know it too." Devon spoke. "And you clearly adore him as well."   
"What the bloody hell do I do?" Cora asked, looking up at Devon.   
"Be you, be brave." Devon said. "You're a freaking Hale."   
Cora giggled. "You are too you know."   
Devon looked down at the ground and blushed. "I'm not brave."   
"I mean a Hale, which means you are brave." Cora smiled.   
"I'm sure whatever you decided to do, it will work out." Devon said with a smile. "Let's go in now."  
"Can we." Cora laughed. "I want food!"   
"That's my Cora." Devon stuck her tongue out at her.   
"Shush." Cora and Devon jumped up and went inside the building, ordered their food and went over to where the others sat with their food.   
"Where were you guys?" Lydia asked, before she took a bite of her salad.   
"Just outside, talking to Derek." Devon said.   
"Derek, everything okay?" Isaac asked.   
"Yes."   
After a while, Stiles cleared his throat and asked. "What's the plan, how long are we staying at the campsite?"   
"We could stay till the 12th." Allison said. "It's the 10th now, so a couple more days."   
"Sounds fine to me. Anyone need to be gone before then?" Scott asked.   
"I don't think so." Lydia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Okay, we will stay till the 12th. We will have to tell Danny and the others." Stiles said.   
"We found out that the theme park is open tomorrow." Isaac said, with a smile on his face. He was mainly looking at Devon.   
"Oh really?" Devon smiled.   
"Are we going?" Cora asked.   
"We know scarfs will cry if we don't." Stiles said, making Cora laugh.   
"You know, I will rip your throat out, right?" Isaac was glaring at Stiles.   
"Just don't wear your scarfs, wouldn't want to get them all bloody." Stiles replied, with a smirk.   
Isaac let his eyes glow, but he stayed in control.   
"Oh." Stiles said, starting to get a little uneasy. Devon looked uneasy as well, she didn't ever seen Isaac like that before, Cora could see Devon look away quickly.  
"Isaac." Cora barked. "Cool it." She had been the only one other then Devon and Stiles to see. He closed his eyes and they were back to normal when he reopened them.   
"Don't worry princess, It was just a joke. Not going to hurt your boyfriend." Isaac turned to her.   
Cora looked at him surprised. "Excuse me. You want to repeat that?"   
"Cora." Devon placed her hand on her shoulder. "He was just joking." she still looked a little uneasy but she was getting past it.   
"I don't care." Cora was still glaring at Isaac, she hadn't blinked in a while. "Did you want to repeat that?" She asked him again, she didn't realize that she was trying to protect Stiles more then anything but she didn't like being called Princess.  
Isaac looked down away from her stare.   
"We should get on our way." Stiles said, awkwardly.   
"Yeah." Everyone else agreed, they threw away their trash and walked out to the cars.   
"See you back at Camp, buddy!" Scott said to Stiles, before jumping into Allison's car.   
"See you bro!" Stiles waved.   
Allison drove off, Isaac and Cora jumped in the back, giving Devon the seat upfront, soon after Stiles drove off.   
A couple hours later, Stiles pulled into the campsite gravel driveway, and parked.   
"Ready to do the same thing tomorrow?" Stiles asked them before getting out of his Jeep.   
"At least we know it will be open." Cora pointed out. "We do know for sure they will be open, right?"   
"I think so, it's what the website said." Isaac spoke.   
"It better be." Stiles said. "I swear if it's closed again."   
"We will see." Cora said, walking over to Stiles.   
"First, we will see who all wants to go." Stiles pointed out.   
"Yea, let's go find out." Cora said, walking towards the camping area with Stiles at her side, leaving Devon and Isaac by the jeep.   
"What took you so long?" Ethan asked.   
"We ran out of gas, thought Scott would've told you already." Stiles said.   
"We just got back as well. Just said Hi." Scott called, he was setting some stuff down near the tents, and quickly ran over to them.  
"Sorry you have to turn around." Stiles said to Allison and Scott, he began to wonder where Lydia was.   
"Don't worry about it." Allison spoke, she was braiding her hair.   
"Sucks we lost almost 10 outs of driving for nothing." Stiles mumbled. "It's 6:00 already."   
"Yea, I guess we should have planned ahead better." Allison nodded.   
"Are we going tomorrow?" Stiles asked the group.   
"Did you find out if they will actually be open?" Danny asked.   
"Says so on the website." Isaac said, walking up the them with Devon next to him.   
"We can just call tomorrow." Allison said.   
"We should try and go then." Danny said.  
"Okay, we will plan on going if their open." Stiles said, raising his hand.   
"Stiles.." Cora said coldly, grabbing his hand and putting it down harshly. Stiles grinned.   
"You didn't invent raising your hand." he said to her.   
"Still my thing." She growled, glaring at him.   
"The boat is here, we were all going to go out. You all coming?" Ethan said, grinning at Stiles and Cora for a short second.   
"The boat is here already?" Stiles asked, surprised.  
"It came just before you got here." Danny explained, standing up.   
"Oh sweet!" Stiles nodded.  
"Lydia and Adien are already on it." Allison told them.   
"We should go put this stuff away." Devon said to Cora, who nodded. They both walked off towards their tent, meanwhile Stiles and Isaac put some drinks,towels and food in the boat. They all met up and jumped carefully on board.   
"Ready!!" Scott asked, his voice was perky and happy!   
"Yea buddy!" Stiles said, highfiving his best friend.   
Cora and Devon were sitting the the edge, Cora was closer to the edge then Devon, whom already looked a little uneasy.   
"Off we go!" Allison said, who was driving it.


	14. "Which one of you shit heads threw her in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it's taken months for me to update, I just recently moved and hadn't had much time to even be on the computer. I am very sorry.

"Is the lake connected to a river?" Cora asked Allison whom was at the wheel of the boat.  
"Yes, it goes down a mile or two and connects to a river." Allison sad, pulling out from the dock.  
"Oh alright." Cora nodded, looking back at the water as the moved. She looked over at Devon, she was looking at the water as she back up from the edge a little more. "You okay?"  
"Yes, just.." Devon couldn't swim, only Cora and Derek knew about it though. She once fell in and almost drowned but Derek jumped in and pulled her out, saving her just in time.  
"I know." Cora smiled. "I know."  
They played a couple games of tic tack toe, Devon kept winning. "Stop winning dammit." Cora said, grinning trying to make a mean face, but failing.  
"Oh you are so scary." Devon busted out laughing.  
"You know it."  
"What do you want me to do?" Devon asked her. "Want me to let you win?"  
"No." Cora spoke while nodded her head.  
"So yes?" Devon asked, confused now.  
"I said, no." Cora looked at her, confused as well.  
"You nodded you head though." Devon giggled.  
"Ugh, just drawn the next match." Cora handed her the paper.  
Devon smiled taking the note pad from her and drawing the lines for the 6th match. "How about I let you start this time." Devon said, giving her the pen. Cora thought about her move for a long second, she picked the middle, making her lose again. Devon won once again.  
"Ughhh." Cora said, as she throw the note book on the floor of the boat.  
"Okay Cora, you said you didn't want me to let you win." Devon held up her hands in defense.  
"I know." Cora nodded.  
"You need a dose of Stiles.." Devon said, smiling at her.  
"Dev." Cora gasped. "Shut up."  
"What?" Devon bit her lip with a big smile.  
"What is Isaac turning you into." Cora curled her nose as she smile.  
"Cor.." Devon looked down at her hands.  
"What?" She tried to mock Devon's voice.  
"I see your point." Devon said, slowly looking up at her best friend. Devon's hair was put up in a fishtail braid, the hair that was still hanging down, it was curly still, her bangs were pinned up. Cora's was just still in a high pony tail.  
"I'm going to talk to Isaac." Devon said getting up and making her way towards Isaac, he was sitting in front of the boat, alone. She sat down next to him but not as close to the edge as he was.  
"Have fun." Cora said as she watched her go sit down next to Isaac.  
Cora got up and walked around the boat, she went to the back and stood leaning against the railing, looking at the water.  
"You okay?" Stiles asked walking up towards the railing next to her.  
She turned around to face him. "Yes, fine." she said, turning back around to face the water.  
"I saw that Devon went over to Isaac." Stiles said. "Seems they are becoming very close."  
"Yes, they are." Cora said, looking back at him.  
"Why didn't you go over with her?"  
"I just needed to be alone." Cora said.  
"Oh okay, I'll leave you be." Stiles said, he turned around but Cora grabbed his hand. "No, stay."  
Stiles blushed. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes, now come back." She said as she pulled him back over.  
"Okay." He said, rejoining her at the railing, they both faced the water and the rest of the view.  
"Why did Ethan and Danny pick such a big boat?" Stiles chuckled.  
"It's nice though." Cora said, holding onto the rail.  
"Not going to argue with that." Stiles laughed.  
Isaac walked over to them, and grabbed a couple drinks from the cooler.  
You two weirdo's want anything?" He asked them.  
"Nah scarfs, we are fine." Cora grinned looking behind them at him for a short second.  
Isaac, Cora and Stiles heard a scream, Cora knew it was Devon's. She ran to the other side of the boat to see what happened, she saw Devon struggling in the water, Cora didn't even hesitate to jump in after her. She quickly swam over to her and held her up out of the water the best she could.  
"She can't swim guys." Cora yelled, roughly at them.  
Stiles and Isaac ran over and helped pull Devon back on to the boat. Devon started to choke, Isaac helped her on her stomach then to move to her knees. "Breathe." he whispered in her ear.  
Stiles gave Cora a hand up, she held onto Stiles' hand even when she stood up. She let got of his hand a minute or two after she gained her breathe, she went over to Devon, Isaac moved out of her way.  
"Breathe through your nose Dev." Cora told her softly. "Breathe."  
Devon listened to her, she started to breathe a little better after coughing up some water, Cora looked at Isaac."Hold her up." he did what she said. Cora stood up and shouted. "Which one of you shit heads threw her in?"  
"She didn't say she couldn't swim" Aiden said, scratching his neck.  
"Did you even bother to ask?" Cora spoke loudly.. "You heard her scream, it's not that hard to understand, she's been staying away from the edge, her face is a little green.."  
"I'm sorry Devon, I didn't know you couldn't swim." Adien said.


	15. "I forgot..."

"I'm sorry Devon, I didn't know.." Aiden said.  
Allison and Scott came from the little room below the boat. "What happened?"  
"This shit head throw Devon into the lake." Cora growled. "She's can't swim."  
Cora went back over to Devon, whom was still coughing up water. "Devon are you okay?" Allison asked, quickly walking over to her.  
Devon tried to nod but she was coughing so much it was hard. Cora calmed down a little, she put a towel around Devon.  
"I'm sorry Devon.." Aiden said again.  
"It's fine, you didn't know." Devon said, her voice was raspy and rough.  
"No it's not." Cora barked, looking at Aiden coldy. Isaac help Devon up and down into the room where Allison and Scott came from.  
Stiles pulled Cora to the back of the boat again, trying to separate the two. "Cora." Stiles said, he could see how upset she was.  
"What Stiles?" She asked, rudely.  
"I know you are upset, I am too, it wasn't cool, but she is okay now. You got there in time." He said, he still held onto her hand.  
"I can't help it, honestly Stiles." Cora said, her eyes were filled with anger.  
"I know, you need to breathe though." Stiles said.  
"You are right." Cora nodded, taking in a deep breathe. "I can't just let it go though.."  
"I'm upset about it too, but he didn't know." Stiles said.  
"He can't just go around throwing people in lakes." Cora barked.  
"I know, we still have to get him back for throwing us in." Stiles said. "We can just add more reasons to get him back."  
"Okay." Cora nodded slowly. "Thanks Stiles. It's just one thing that he did it to us but Devon's been though a lot, and her biggest fear is drowning which she almost did once." she was looking down at their hands, but she didn't pull away she just tightened her grip around Stiles' hands. "I'm sorry, I got so mad."  
"Don't be sorry." Stiles said, touching her face with his free hand, he was slowly leaning in but he realized what he was doing so he pulled back, taking his hand that was touching her face away, but still held onto her left hand. "S-sorry.." he said. "We forget this happened?" he bit his lip. "I'm not sure why I did that, can we forget about it?"  
"Forget about what?" Cora winked at him, she just let herself believe what Devon was saying, she didn't know how to handle it or what to do now, just had to keep acting their normal way. Cora let go of his hand and pushed it away, she heard Stiles' heart drop.  
"Cora?" Devon said, walking over to them. Stiles turned around to see her.  
"Devon, are you feeling better?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes, thank you for helping pull me back onto the boat." Devon said, quietly.  
"No need to thank me, it was all Isaac and Cora mainly. Stiles spoke.  
"But you still helped while everyone else just watched." Devon smiled, she touched his hand a little. "Thank you.."  
"Yeah." Stiles smiled at her, not really knowing what else to say.  
"Dev, you okay?" Cora asked, looking over at her.  
"I'm fine, thanks for jumping in to save me." Devon said turning to her. "I know you are going to say "Don't worry about it" or "Don't mention it." so please don't."  
"Don't worry about mentioning it?" Cora grinned. "You're welcome."  
"You think you are so funny don' you?" Devo said, making a silly face at her.  
"Maybe." Cora laughed.  
Isaac walked over to join them and still in between Stiles and Devon. "You okay?" he asked her.  
"Yea, thanks!" Devon blushed, connecting her pinky finger with Isaac's pinky finger.  
"You've never been taught how to swim?" Stiles asked Devon.  
"No, I haven't." Devon shook her head. "Cora and Derek tried to teach me when we were younger, but I struggled and almost drowned, so I guess a little but no."  
"You were doing good for a while." Cora smiled. "We could try again, if you want sometime."  
"I'm good, don't really care for water much anyways.." Devon giggled nervously.  
"Okay, but if you ever change your mind and want to learn." Cora said with a little nod.  
"I think I'm good." Devon giggled. "But thanks."  
"I guess the water will have to be your guys thing." Isaac said to Stiles and Cora.  
They both blushed then quickly added "What?"  
Devon bit her lip trying not to laugh. Cora looked at her like "You told him>"  
"W-Why would you say that?" Stiles asked, trying to play it cool, he didn't think he knew about the kiss.  
"Well, you two have been thrown into the lake two times." Isaac said.  
"Oh right." Stiles began to breathe a little better again.  
"Why you both react like that?" Isaac asked.  
"React like what?" Stiles and Cora both asked.  
"You did it again." Isaac said, raising his eyebrow.  
"What?" Stiles and Cora did it again.  
"Okay, I have to contiune this later." Isaac spoke. "I'll get to the bottom of this."  
"Okay Detective Scarves." Stiles said with a smirk.  
"Come on Isaac, let's leave them be." Devon said, pulling him away by his pinky.  
"Sure, make you wanting to be alone about usss." Cora said.  
"Ha, you are actually funny." Devon said, turning around to face her and winked then went and sat down with Isaac, Allison and Scott.  
"For a second I thought he knew." Stiles spoke, turning to Cora.  
"Knew?" Cora asked, she knew what he was talking about, just wanted to hear him say it. "Knew what?"  
"About, about you know." Stiles stuttered, scratching his head. "About the kiss, we forgot about."  
"I see." Cora said, grinning at him.  
"Why'd you make me say that, if you clearly still remembered?" Stiles asked her, a little hurt.  
"I forgot.." Cora lied, she felt bad for how she was treating him.  
"Oh.." Stiles said, he tried so hard to act like it didn't bother or hurt him. "I'm going to see what the others are doing." he added, backing away from Cora. "Yea, going to see what the others are doing..." he repeated.  
"Stiles." Cora said, looking as he walked away. "Stiles.." Cora could hear his heart beat slow she knew it had hurt him.  
"Dammit." She said, she hated that she just hurt him because she was too afraid to admit she loved him..


	16. "I hurt him."

"Dammit." Cora said, she hated that she hurt him, she didn't purposely do it, she just hadn't thought about it actually hurting his feelings.  
"Cora?" Devon asked, walking up to her. "What happened?"  
"Nothing." She said, turning around to face Devon.  
"You know that's a lie, talk to me." Devon said, looking over at Stiles. "Something with Stiles?"  
"I hurt him." Cora mumbled. "I keep hurting him."  
"What did you say?" Devon asked, standing next to her.  
"I don't know, I just got this feeling and I said I had forgotten about the kiss and I made him say it, I don't even know why I did it. I just did." Cora spoke. "I just got this feeling around him and I don't know how to be around him or even handle it.. I start to shake when I'm around him, my stomach feels all weird. I don't know what to say, all that comes out is rude and mean comments. This feeling is worst now knowing that he is hurt because of me." She couldn't help it, words just came pouring out of her.  
"Cora." Devon smiled.  
"I don't know what to do Dev, what do I do?"  
Devon just smiled at her, making Cora look at her funny.  
"What?" She asked Devon. "Why are you smiling?"  
"You are just cute Cora." Devon was still smiling, giggling a little as well.  
"Why?" Cora asked confused. "What did I do?"  
"You fell in love."  
Cross face filled with shock and surprise. "W-what?" She whispered.  
"That feeling you just described, that's love." Devon said in a quiet voice. "Well most of it."  
"What, no that can't be right, he's he's Stiles, he's a dork." She started. "That isn't, that can't be right."  
"Cora, it's okay."  
"I can't love Stiles."  
"Why not?"  
"I, I don't know." Cora said, looking over at stiles. "What do I do?"  
"Tell him."  
"Dev, I can't." Cora said. "It's not like he would feel the same way."  
"Open your eyes Cora, he clearly has fallen head over heels for you." Devon smiled.  
"I can't tell him, I don't even know if it's true or not." Cora spoke, she looked over at Devon. "You can't tell anyone or say anything."  
"You know I wouldn't do that, you are my sister, you can trust me Cora." Devon said, she wouldn't say anything, even if she wanted too she wouldn't ever do that to Cora.  
"Thanks.. Enough about Stiles, what's going on between you and Iscca?" Cora asked, trying not focus on something else, but was having a hard time. Did she love Stiles?  
"Huh?" Devon asked. "We are friends."  
"So, have you guys talked or anything?"  
"No, not really." Devon spoke. "I mean we talk a ton, but not about what you and I are."  
"What do you want it to become?" Cora asked. "Do you want it to be more?"  
"I don't know, I mean I really like him, like really really like him." Devon started. "It's just I'm worried that if I tell him that, he would laugh."  
"Devon, I'm pretty sure he adores you"  
"I don't know what I would even say.."  
"You do." Cora said. "You know what you would say."  
"What?" Devon ask her best friend. "What would I say?"  
"What you just said, that you really like him but you are worried to tell him that." Cora said. "Simply easy."  
"If you think it's so easy? Why don't you go tell Stiles that you Lov..." Devon started to say but Cora cut her off.  
"Devon, shhh, they can probably hear you." Cora said. "Well if they want to listen, they could be, I just can't have stiles hear."  
"See you say it's easy but then you can't do it yourself." Devon mumbled.  
"Please wait, listen to me."  
"You do it and I'll do it." Devon said. "Even though I just recently met him."  
"Just listen to me Devon." Cora repeated.  
"What?" She looked at her. "What do you need to say?"  
"I can't even say it to myself, or you, let alone Stiles, you know me Dev, you know I've never liked anyone before."  
"I know but Cora, if you don't do something, you know most likely he won't make the first move because he is Stiles."  
"I don't think I can do it."  
"So you can kickass and turn into a werewolf bit you can't tell Stiles that you are in love with him?" Devon asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Cora said, nodding slowly.  
"Cora that's silly." Devon said with a small smile. "I know it's dumb." Cora said. "I understand though." Devon nodded. "What's wrong with us?" "I don't know, I just don't want things to change between us." "Huh?" "Between Stiles and I, I don't want it to be weird and different. I don't want it to change." Cora admitted. "


	17. "I'm not hurt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it's so short, I've been so busy and haven't had much to to keep up on all of my fics! I'll try and get better at updating this one!!

"Even if you decide to tell him or don't tell him, things are going to change no matter what you say to him, things will change. It's up to you how it changes." Devon said.  
"What?" Cora asked, looking at her.  
"Just tell him is what I'm trying to say." Devon laughed.  
"I'll think about it." Cora nodded. "But you have to as well."  
"I will try to think about it." Devon smiled. "Okay, if we don't talk to them before we leave, we have to on the last day, we have to make our move. I don't care what kind of move, it just has to be something, okay?"  
"Deal.." Cora nodded slowly. "Go back to lover boy."  
Devon slapped Cora in the arm. "Don't, please.."  
"Sorry." Cora laughed.  
"Go apologize to your dork." Devon smiled as she walked away quickly.  
"If I'm not aloud to, you aren't either!" Cora said loud enough that she could hear her.  
"Love you!" Devon smiled turning back at her.  
"You too!" Cora said back to her, she walked over and sat down by Stiles. "Stiles.."  
"What?" He asked, coldy.  
The ice in his voice cut her heart, she didn't know what to do. "I just wanted to apologize.." She spoke, holding onto her necklace.  
"Sorry for what?" Stiles asked, not looking at her.  
"For hurting you." Cora said, looking down at her hands.  
"I'm not hurt." Stiles said, clearly lying but it played it off alright.  
"Oh well, I'm.. Alright." Cora tried to say, she quickly got up and walked back to where she was before, she sat down on the boat floor, she put her knees to her best and covered her face with them. Tears slowly poured out of her eyes, she kicked the side of the boat as hard as she could with her foot.  
"Why do I have to be me?" Cora mumbled to herself. She let more tears fall from her face. It grew harder to breathe, her heart was racing, tears kept coming.  
"Why am I crying?" She asked herself. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop?" She wiped the tears from her face, she tried to pull her knees closer.  
"Stop crying Cora, stop." She mumbled to herself,but it didn't work.  
"Cora?" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see where the voice came from.  
"Go away." She spoke, her voice was raspy and quite.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
She felt the person sit by her. "I'm sorry.."  
"Stiles." She looked over at him.  
He was actually looking at her this time. "Cora, I'm sorry, I guess I was more hurt. I shouldn't have acted like that." He said. "I didn't think you'd forget about the moment in the late as fast as you did."  
"I didn't forget, I don't know why I said I did, I can't seem to get it out of my mind." Cora admitted, putting her head back onto her knees.  
"W-what?" Stiles asked. "Why are you crying?"  
"I um." She paused, she couldn't tell him the truth. "I hurt my foot."  
"You'll feel though, right?" Stiles asked, getting up and grabbed some ice from the cooler.  
"Yes, it'll take a little time." Cora nodded, watching him put the ice in a spare shirt of his. "Thanks, you didn't need to do that."  
"I know, you'll heal but at least this will hide the pain." Stiles smiled a little, he placed the ice on her foot. "What's the real reason you were crying?"  
"I can't say."  
"You can't or you don't want to?" Stiles asked.  
"Both." She smiled. "I just can't talk about it right now."


	18. "Stop talking!"

"That's fine, if you don't want to talk about any of it that's fine.." Stiles said, he had a small smile. "I'll just leave you alone now." Stiles began to stand but Cora stopped him before he got half way up.   
"Stay.." Cora insisted. "Please."   
"I figured you'd want to be alone." Stiles sat back down next to her.   
"I don't.." Cora admitted, as she cleared the tears that were drying on her face with her soft shirt. "I don't want to be alone.."   
"If you are sure.." Stiles nodded slowly, sort of taken by surprise by her.   
"If you don't mind." Cora nodded, looking at him.   
"I don't mind, if you don't mind." Stiles smiled a little.   
"Thank you Stiles." Cora chuckled.   
"Don't thank me, I mean we are friends, right?" Stiles asked.   
"Y-Y-Yes, we are friends." Cora nodded slowly.   
"O-Okay, good!" Stiles spoke softly. "What do you want to talk about?"   
"We don't really have to talk, I just didn't want to be alone." Cora said turning back to look at the water.   
"Alright." Stiles mumbled quietly!  
They just sat side by side in the back of the boat in front of the railing, Cora leaned her head against Stiles' shoulder, whom was fighting off blushing.  
"You smell like grass." Cora said with a smile. "Why do you smell like grass?"   
"I love to roll around in the wonderful green grass, you see." Stiles chuckled.   
"Uhuh, what's the real reason?"   
"I don't know, we are camping.. Wait, why are you smelling me??" Stiles asked, looking down at her.   
"What?" Cora coughed. "I wasn't.."   
"I'm kidding Cora." Stiles laughed.   
Cora shoved him with her head. "Let's go back to not talking, you are such a dork."   
"Yeah well, whose talking now?" Stiles said.   
"You."   
"Dammit." Stiles began to laugh.   
"Stop!" Cora grinned, trying her hardest not to giggle.   
"You are the one that is still talking." Stiles said, trying to hold in the rest of his laughter. "Just saying."   
"See you are talking to." Cora said, slapping his leg.   
"Not as much as you are, I was just replying to you, whom is still talking." Cora jokely barked.   
"I was just replying to you." Stiles held his hands up.   
"You stop!"   
"You stop first." Stiles said putting his hands back down.   
"No, you." Cora said, sending him a fake glare, he was matching her glare though.   
"You." Stiles said sharply.   
"You." Cora matched the tone of his voice.   
"The word you is becoming meaningless." Stiles said. "And I'm not saying you as in you, becoming meaningless, I'm just saying the actual word."   
"I understood what you meant." Cora giggled.   
Stiles didn't say anything else, Cora wanted to hear his voice more. She wished he'd speak again. "Not going to reply?" she asked, placing her head back on his shoulder.   
"Then I'd be talking, I thought you didn't want to talk." Stiles said grinning.   
"Oh, right.. Shut up already!" Cora blushed.   
Stiles giggled a little, about 15 minutes later, Cora began to get sleepy, she rested her eyes for what she thought would be a moment but not meaning too she fell asleep.   
"Cora?" Stiles said, trying to look at her but was unable to see her face. "Cora, you okay?"   
"Huh, what?" Cora woke and sat up fully. "Sorry, tired."   
"Don't be sorry, it's okay! You can nap. I know we both didn't sleep the best." Stiles said as he laid back onto the boat floor.   
"I only will if you do as well." Cora said laying down next to him.   
"Deal." Stiles said, he watched Cora close her eyes, he just wanted to look at her for a little longer, he thought to himself. "I love you Cora.." He wished he could put into words, he wished he could tell her how he felt.   
"You aren't napping." Cora said turning her head to face him, she opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. "Why aren't you?"   
"I, I was.." Stiles argued.  
"So you now sleep with your eyes open?" Cora smiled.   
"Yes, it's a new thing I learned how to do." He spoke looking at her.   
"Ah, how did you learn to do that?" Cora asked, not buying it one bit but she went along with it.   
"Ahh, well you know.." Stiles struggled to come up with what to say next.   
"Uhuh, just go to sleep now." Cora said, closing her eyes.   
Stiles smiled making his eyes open again.   
"Stiles, close yours eyes or I'll make you." Cora spoke with her eyes still shut.   
"How would you make me?" Stiles asked, unsure what she meant.   
Cora opened her eyes to look at him and roll her eyes. "Don't make me."   
"Fine." Stiles said, he closed his eyes, Cora looked over at him.   
"Good boy." Cora grinned.   
Stiles' Shoved her with his arm. "Don't you start that now."   
"Don't test me dorky." Cora laughed.   
"Are you going to take a nap or not?" Stiles asked her.   
"If you would stop talking." Cora closed her eyes again.   
They both fell asleep after a few moments..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't normally the time of writing style that I'd do, but I really like the story line and stuff.  
> It is a little out of character but it has it's moments, and there are some really really cute ones that I just love!  
> I don't really know why but I wanted to write something adding a new character which is Devon, and plus I just randomly created her, I just thought it would be interesting for Cora to have a best friend and I wanted to have a new love interest for Isaac...Heheh, I know it's not a 100% spot on about the Hale fire and previous stuff that has happened but I tried, but that part won't be till like chapter 3-4 maybe..  
> I just thought I'd post it, it's a long story so there will be ALOT of chapters, and who knows maybe someone else other then me will like it as-well, probably not but, doesn't hurt anything to post it.


End file.
